Fire and Gasoline
by johnnysgirl16
Summary: Karley is a simple country girl with a firery attitude and a love for horses. soon after meeting a group of greaser's her life seems to spiral out of her control and Karley goes on a dark journey that with either change her for the better or destroy her. Finally REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello :) So this is my first story, I posted it almost 2 years ago and just now realized how awful the grammar and spelling was, so I just spent the last day gong over it and fixing all the weird mistakes I found. Its still is not perfect but I sure hope its a lot better then it was! Over 15,000 people have looked at my story which is crazy! I really hope if you tried to read this story and just couldn't because of the bad spelling that now you take the time and give it one last chance! I had a reviewer that said they might want a sequel? Well I would be willing to do I just need ideas! So comment that! And I'm sorry lol some places in this story I wrote such weird monologue! But for the first time in two years can I say please read and review my story? :) Wow I sure missed writing but I will be back! :) ~Love always Karley!**

My heart was racing. Over the noises of the raging crowd I could hear the announcer saying: "In lane 3 we have our very own 16 year old Karley Chase riding two year-old Storm! Boy, watch out for this crazy colt."

It was true, Storm was crazy. I had gotten him a year ago when I was 15. My dad got the crazy mustang for free from a man he knew. I never questioned him any more. Only six of us were racing, and, not surprisingly, I was the only girl.

This track was one I regularly raced on, but this would be my first time with Storm. Storm was being the normal jackass, but something seemed different. I didn't have a good feeling about this race. Storm was kicking the stall door, so I grabbed his bridle and gave 'em a jerk. Of course this just made him dance around in the stall. I leaned close to his ear. "Storm calm down." I could feel his posture settle a little.

The crowd started roaring as the gates swung open and the buzzer sounded. I couldn't hear any noises and had my eyes fixed on the turn quickly coming up ahead. Storm and I were now boxed in on the rail. I snapped my head to the right to see who was boxing me in, without warning storm let loose and we started weaving through the other racers. Storm was flipping out on me; it took everything I had to keep him going straight. A rider from behind me slapped Storm on the rump with his stick, immediately causing him to take a hard right and rear up. I tried to grab Storm's bridle, but I could feel myself sliding off toward the ground. I landed with a loud thud, which spooked Storm even more. But, by the grace of God, neither of my boots had gotten stuck in the stirrups. I watched people come over to me with a stretcher, and after convincing them my only injuries were a scrape on my arm and some soreness, they wrapped up my arm and cleared me and my horse to go. Although I wouldn't admit this out loud, not being able to breath had scared me to death, almost literally too.

"Come on buddy let's get you all cleaned up." I patted storm on the neck as we made our way to his temporary stall. I unhooked his bridle and slid it off, unbuckled his saddle and riding cloth, and then brushed out his shinny coat. Man, Storm was the blackest horse I had ever seen. He didn't have one white hair on him.

I patted his muzzle before going to the restroom and changing out of my dirty silks and into a pair of ripped jeans, and a blue shirt that I unbuttoned to the bottom of my chest reveling my white tank top. I made sure to tuck it in.

I grabbed my white cowboy hat, pulled on my trusty brown cowboy boots, untied my wavy, dark brown hair, and let it fall to my upper back. I strutted back outside. I never was too good in front of crowds, but I sure had one around my horse. Someone saw me approach and said, "Glory, there she is!" These guys were greasers, I could tell, but it didn't really matter 'cause none of them looked too dangerous.

"Um, hi." I said while walking into the stall. There was only about four or five guys, but they were making Storm cockier then he already was.

"Hey, we know the guy who hit your horse, and we just wanted to make sure you two were alright," The very handsome one said. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, we're alright." I stroked Storm on the neck. I realized these boys were horse crazy, so I thought I'd show off my boy. I pulled a halter and lead rope on him and walked him out of the stall. The boys looked at him with gawking eyes. I didn't blame them. Storm was a big horse, very muscular and tall. "What's his name?" The older one asked. "Storm. Oh, and could you give a message to the guy who hit my horse?"

The smaller one mumbled "Dal," but no one answered, so I continued "Tell him to say the hell away from my horse." The guys gave me a questioning look, but a few nodded.

"What's your name?" The handsome one asked.

"Karley, what's yours?" I replied

"I'm Sodapop, that's Ponyboy." He said pointing to the younger one who was now stroking my horse. "He's Darry." Soda pointed to the oldest. "And finally, that's Steve." The Steve guy looked bored, but I got a quick nod from him, and a handshake from the others.

"Alright guys let's not intrude. It was very nice meeting you." Darry held out his hand so I shook it.

"Hey I'm gonna be in barrel race down at the rodeo if you want to come check us out." I smiled. I like these boys; they were nice. Sodapop smiled.

"I bet we'll see you there."

I smiled back before turning and leading Storm back into his stall.

A few hours had passed since I talked to those boys, and it was time for me and Storm to saddle back up and head down to the arena. Seeing as we were already on the fairgrounds, the walk wouldn't be long. "Come on storm." I was trying to get his bridal on, but he kept nipping me in the arm every time I tried.

"Need some help there girly?" I spun around, wondering where the voice came from. A handsome Soc stood there smiling at me.

"Thanks." I wasn't sure whether or not to trust this guy but I was running late and out of options.

"I'm Charles." He said while holding the now buckled bridal while I was trying to tighten Storm's saddle.

"Karley." I slid my foot into the stirrup and flung myself up onto my horse. I grabbed the reins and turned Storm in a circle. "Thanks." With that Storm and I trotted out of the stall and down the hall.

I ended up in the warm-up pin ten minutes before our turn. There were only about ten girls in this event, and I was fourth. I never got nervous, but the way Storm was acting earlier, plus the soreness all over my body meant that I was feeling some nerves.

Our event hadn't even been called yet, so I took Storm around the corral a few times. We started out at just a trot soon we were countering.

"Hey!" I slowed Storm down and looked around. Those boys from earlier were waving me over. I trotted Storm over.

"Hey." I said. Sodapop, I think, was patting my horse. "So what are you guys doin' here?" I only recognized the four that I had met earlier, but the other four I didn't recognize, and two of them I really didn't want to meet in the first place.

"Thought we'd come check ya out," Soda said cheerfully.

"Well, I hope I don't disappoint."

One of the other girls called to me, I think her name was Candy. She was a Soc. "Karley, come on! You're up soon!" Wow, she had a really high pitched voice.

"Alright! Hey, sorry guys. I've got to go. Maybe I'll see you around." I waved a goodbye as I trotted Storm over to the opening that connected the two corrals.

"Up next is 17 year-old Candy Mayfield riding Footloose!" The announcer boomed.

Candy didn't do too well. She finished the course in 21 seconds but with a penalty that backed her up to 25. "Fresh out the gate is Karley Chase riding two year-old Storm! Let's hope this colt got his act together after the fit he threw on the racing track earlier this evening!" The crowd gave a roar as Storm and I split out of the gate.

We took the first barrel with ease, the second one strong, but lost momentum as Storm got a little too low to the ground. My foot barely missed the barrel, and Storm bolted for the third and man we let loose! It was defiantly the fastest turn we'd ever run. The time buzzed as we hit back at the gate. Storm and I both were breathing hard as I looked at the time board. Shock over came me as it read 15.28 seconds. I threw my hands in the air and gave a hoot. The crowd was in an uproar. Storm felt my excitement, and he snorted before rearing back. This time I was expecting it, and I grabbed onto his mane and leaned forward. "Ladies and gentlemen, y'all better watch out for this crazy duo."

I was smiling like crazy once Storm and I hit the warm up corral. I hopped off him before saying, "I love you like crazy, storm." I gave him a peck on the muzzle. I grabbed his bridle and led him over to where the other competitors were.

"Oh my God! You were amazing!" Candy squeaked.

I laughed, "Thanks." I said with a smile, and found myself looking around the arena. I stopped myself, realizing I didn't really know those boys. Everyone was awarded ribbons. I got first, which surprised me, but then again I never had run a course that fast.

"Come on storm." We made our way to his stall.

"Oh my god!" Someone yelled, and I saw my dad and little sister running towards me. My little sister, Paige, gave me a running hug and jumped, wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. My little sister and I were very close, even though we had our differences at times. She had a very light personality; nothing bothered her, and she loved the world and everyone in it. Her light, sandy-brown hair and bright, grass green eyes fit her. She was small, only about 5'3 and 110 pounds. She was my 14 year-old sister and I loved her more than anyone in the world. I would protect her with my life… Then there was my dad. He was a good dad, considering. He had dark blue eyes, brown hair, and he was a cowboy. Not very big in size, but, man, he could handle any horse big or small. He worked a lot, so we never saw much of him. My mama' left us when my sister was one. I was only three, so I don't remember much about her; just that she was always bubbly, had dull-green eyes, and loved my dad. My parents were always in love so I never did figure out why she left and neither did my father.

Me? Well I'm different than everyone in my family. I'm about 5'6 and 145 pounds. I have a lot of muscles from working with horses. I'm quiet and calm for the most part, but when something's beefing me, you'll know. Like I said, I would protect my baby sister with my life. Technically, my family and I are Socs 'cause of the money we have, but we don't care. And my passion is horses, but I'm always game for a fight. I have paler skin and piercing aqua eyes. The look in my eyes has a warning to it, and I loved that.

My dad snapped me out of my thoughts. "Honey, we saw when you fell. Are you okay? We tried to get to you, but when we got to the stall you were already gone."

"Yeah I'm okay. Sore I guess."

"You did so amazing out there!" Paige squeaked.

Storm snorted. "Yes you were good too Storm." Paige said, rubbing his velvet smooth nose.

I led Storm into his stall; untacked him, feed him, and then walked back out. "Okay you guys, it's only about eight. Let's go check out the rest of the rodeo!" My dad chuckled. The rest of the night went good. We rode a few rides, ate some food, and watched some of the bull riding and cattle roping. Before I knew it, I was ready to sink into my pillow. Dreams overflowed in my mind, yet somehow I was brought back to those boys I had met earlier.

**Thank you to my new beta Dally's TwiSider beautiful work! And again please keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I really tried to revise my work this time. I hope it's better than the first. The next chapter will be more interesting than this one. I'm still looking for a beta so hang in there. I tried to keep Dallas and the rest in character. Karley and Paige's personalities will be more explained later. O and one more thing I'm doing is using the characters looks from the movie not the book in this fanfic. I don't own the outsiders all credit goes to S.E. Hinton. R&R.**

'Knock, knock, knock.' God I hate waking up. "What!" I mumbled into my pillow loud enough for them to hear.

I heard my door creep open and soft footsteps on the hardwood floor. "What do you need Paige?" I felt her sit on the end of my bed. "I don't won't nothin, you got to get up." Shit the rodeo.

"Ok all be out there in a second." I said while bounding out of my bed. Paige left silently while I threw on my silks. They were the family colors of green purple and white. I through my wavy hair into a tight bun and ran down the stairs.

"Paige did you make breakfast?" There was hot pancakes sitting on a plate ready to eat. "Yeah, I mean your racing Marry-sue so I might as well help you out." Paige turned her head down.

"Paige, thank you." I said well kissing the top of her head. She smiled and blushed until her cheeks were a rosier pink. "Dad at work?" I asked with a mouth full.

"Sure is." She tried to sound happy although I could tell their was hurt in her voice. Once we finished up. We headed out to the barn. Since my dad worked down at a race track in Kentucky it was only natural that we had a barn full of horses. We only lived about 10 minutes away from Tulsa, that way me and my sister could have the best of both worlds.

Mary-sue was a 2 year old filly rescued from a hoarder , as far as I knew she was a thoroughbred mixed with quarter and appaloosa, but man she was one of the smallest and fastest horses in the barn. My sister and Mary-sue had a special bond. When Paige rode she was usually riding Mary-sue. Mary-sue was a very gentle and calm filly and when it came to race's she was fast. But speed comes with a price, Mary-sue was a light weight and could be bullied by anyone who tried. I really had to watch what I was doing when I rode Mary-sue.

"Paige I got the trailer hooked up will you lead her in?" Paige nodded. I walked into the trailer making sure I had all the shit needed to race. I hopped into the driver's seat quickly followed by Paige. "Karley?" she sounded worried. "Yeah?" "Promise me the you'll always tell me the truth no matter how tuff." I gave Paige a funny look. She should know I would always tell her the truth, the way it is….

"I promise." Paige just kept quiet. We rode the rest of the way in silence although it was only about a fifteen minute ride to the fair grounds.

I hoped out of the truck unloaded Mary-sue and got her ready for the race. I was trotting Mary-sue around trying to calm her nerves seeing as how she was by far the smallest horse and was being pushed around by the other racers when some mean looking guy come's riding up to me wearing dirty silks. His horse was a tall gray stallion. They both were already pushing Mary-sue around. "What the hell do you want." My voice was tougher and lower than usual. I just wanted this guy to leave me alone.

"Fucking little broads like you don't belong here. Get the fuck out." His voice was dripping with venom. Mary-sue was dancing around like she was ready to bolt, I decided to take his advice. So I dropped out of the race.

"Hey are you ok?" Paige came running into the stall. "Yeah, I just… didn't feel like Mary-sue should race today." Paige gave me a questing look but dropped it, at least I wasn't totally lying to her. "Hey Paige un-tack Mary-sue please." She did as I asked while I feed Storm, and changed into jeans, plaid button up shirt, cowboy hat and boots. I let my hair fall into messy waves down my back.

"Come on Paige lets go check out the fair." She smiled as I flung my arm over her shoulders.

Paige and I walked around the fair but it was too early nothing was happing so we headed home with Mary-sue. I promised Paige wed come back when it got dark so she was happy to go home and relax.

The evening went on as usual nothing important happing. Paige and I rode some of our horses. And I made a small dinner, since I knew we'd be eating at the fair. Paige and I got dressed to night was a relatively hot night topping at about 78 degrees f. Paige came out of her room wearing a jean skirt that went about mid-thigh and a yellow tank top that had frills on the bottom and top. She looked real cute with her dirty blonde hair in a ponytail, and of course she was wearing her cowboy boots.

I walked out of my room in a pair of shorts, they were low cute and only went a little above mid-thigh, I also was wearing a plaid button up shirt with the sleeves just below my shoulders. This was my lucky shirt it was blue, black, and white. I left my hair wavy.

"What first?" Paige smiled. "Let's go check out the horses" I smiled, 'should've figured.' We walked to the stables. There was a grey horse right next to the entrance making a whole bunch of racket, pounding his hooves into the stall walls, and neighing as loud as possible.

I gave Paige a questing looked as we walked closer to check it out.

Paige and I walked. The nearer I got the more it dawned on me. "Paige lets head to another stall." She just looked at me like I had lost my mind. I turned to walk away when, smack! I ran straight into the person I was trying to avoid.

I looked up "Sorry." I sort of mumbled. "What the fuck, watching were you're going broad." I went to walk around him when he grabbed my arm, tight I might add.

"Forgetting something." He looked real irritated. I turned to see Paige wide eyed. I trotted over to her and gave her a little push.

We heard a loud "Ouch" from the other side of the stable. I quickly pushed Paige over to the noise hopping to escape the dangerous hood.

When we reached the commotion I smiled in relief. "Hey there." I smiled leaning up against the stall. Sodapop smiled. "Wondered when I be seeing your face around hear." I looked at him and that's when I noticed blood dripping down his arm. He noticed. "I got myself one feisty horse." His smile was wider than I'd ever seen anyone's.

"You have a horse?" His smile went down a little "Well not technically but yeah, he's mine." I laughed at his answer.

We talked a little even though the only ones here were Ponyboy, Sodapop, and one other I didn't recognize, but he sure was funny. "Hey what's your name?" I asked him. He held out his hand "Two-bit." I shook it. We talked about the horse that "was" Sodapop's. I guess his name was Mickey Mouse and someone bought him, figured out he was to mean for them and returned him to the original owners. It was truly sweet how much Soda like this feisty horse.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a for sale sign on the stall door. Boy would Soda owe me for this one. I mentally wrote the number down in my head.

I noticed Paige and Ponyboy hadn't said one word. "Well, well, well look who we have here." A deep voice rumbled behind me. My posture froze. "Hey their Dally." Ponyboy said calmly.

Slowly I walked over to Paige who was shaking from nerves. "What the hell are you doing here?" His eyes were ice cold. His question made me mad; I had as much right to be here as he did.

"What the hell does it matter to you?" He took dangerous steps closer to me. We stood face to face, well almost. It was more like face to chest.

I was still standing in front of Paige or so I thought. when I went to back up she wasn't there. I stool a quick glance to my side Ponyboy had protectively pulled her behind him. But Paige's eyes were panic stricken.

"You want to keep pushing me broad." He voice was rougher than I had heard earlier. He put his hands on either side of me. I didn't respond.

"Come on Dal enough." I heard Sodapop say. 'Dal, dal' that's when it hit me. "You're the jack ass that hit my horse." I more accused than asked.

"Bet your ass." He had a cocky tone about him. I glared at him. I pushed him in the chest not vary hard but hard enough to make my point. He was about to say something when a high pitched voice came screeching in to the conversation.

"What the fuck is going on here Dallas!" Ugh this is just what I needed to top off the perfect day.

**Please, please! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi so this wasn't my best chapter I just couldn't get things going our get them to flow. Anyway please R&R. The Outsiders belongs to S.E. Hinton.**

I just starred at this black harried, makeup globed, greasy whore like she was the dumbest thing in the world. "Nothing is going on here." My voice was stern, I really didn't need this. I shoved Dallas off me; he was too distracted to care.

She responded with a vary bitchy look. "Not like you haven't done it anyway." I drew out the "you". Now it was my turn to be bitchy. "What." Dally's question drew my gaze away from the broad.

"You heard me. I saw her making out with some redhead next to the roller coaster." I never saw Dally's expression because after the words left my mouth my cheek went num.

Her weight brought me to the ground. I hit my head harder than I expected, hard enough to stun me. She flung her hand in the air and straight into my jaw. Now I was pissed. I grabbed her hair and shoved her off me. I stood myself up. I grabbed her hair and yanked her up. My fist flew through the air with all my strength. She hit the floor and was out like a light.

"What the fuck!" Dally's yelling wasn't helping my head ach. Dallas was up in my face not even bothering to help out the bitch on the ground. "Do everyone a favor and shut the hell up!" Until then I had forgotten it wasn't just me, dally, and the girl.

I starred right into Dally's cold uncaring eyes. I found what I never wanted to see again, so much anger that all reason was gone.

Dallas raised his fist threating to punch me. Slowly I put my hand over his and lowered them. "You're not gonna hit me." Maybe I wasn't totally focused but somehow I knew he wouldn't.

Dallas stormed out with the broad. I let out a small breath and turned to the other's. When I saw the look in Paige's eyes I felt sooo bad.

"Paige I, I" I didn't even know what to say to her. She just shook her head at me as a tear trickled down her cheek. I glanced at the others same look 'shocked'.

"Paige I'm sorry." With that I turned and walked towards the race track. I sat on bleachers and let my mind drift. A voice snapped me out of my thoughts "Hey." Paige came up and sat next to me. "You know when we were little after dad raced he would bring us out here. Tell us stories bou't momma, how much they loved each other." I turned to Paige she gave a small smile. We took each other in an embarrass.

"Boohoo." We both jumped. I turned, surprised to see Charles standing with about 7 other guys. Instinctively I pushed Paige behind me. "Ok gurlys time to have some fun.".

"Not yet." I never thought I'd be so relieved to hear that voice. Sodapop, ponyboy, two-bit, and some other grearsers came running through up the bleachers.

The car ride home was silent. I was still shaking from the nights earlier events. I walked through the front door surprised to see my dad sleeping on the couch. Paige headed up towards her room while I went to go wake up dad.

"Dad, wake up." I gently shook his shoulder. He jumped out of his sleep and hastily stood up. "Where were you young lady?" 'ughh I just want to go to bed.' "We were at the rodeo." My dad's mood settled when he saw my cheek.

"Hey what happened?" He gingerly traced my cheek. "Nothing ok." I didn't need to worry him about something stupid. He had a hurt look in his eyes. I gave him a soft smile. "I'm glad your home." He held me in his strong arm's. "Hey dad down at the rodeo is a horse I'm interested in, will you go look tomorrow? He's the only buckskin for sale." He smiled. "Yeah I'll go have a look." I gave him a soft peck on the cheek before turning and running up the stairs.

I felt a strong hand on my shoulder; it made me jump a little. "shhh." My dad put his finger over his lips. "Come on I have to show you something." With that he silently slipped out of my room. 'Gosh it's still dark out.' I quickly throw on a pair of ripped jeans, stayed in the tank top I slept in and left my hair in a messy bun.

The cool morning air felt good on my healing cheek. I followed my dad out to the barn. The dim light from the sun was enough to be able to see.

First walking into the barn on your left you would see Mary-sue fallowed by domino then Sasha and to you left furthest away was my dad's horse thunder. Thunder was older, tougher and smarter than the rest. Man he was one beautiful grey horse. Next was storm's stall seeing as how he was at the rodeo, then was Dalton. Than to my surprise in the normally empty stall there was now a buckskin looking perfectly like he was home for good.

"Dad you didn't." My voice was squeaking with excitement. "I had already been looking at this bad boy. So I called the guy last night he said he'd bring the horse this morning with the paperwork." I smiled wide. Boy would Soda freak when he heard.

"But besides that I need to talk to you." Whenever my dad and I talked we talked next to the creek that ran through our property and our lake. I walked over to the tack and grabbed two bridles, I handed one to my dad for thunder, I put the other on Dalton. I would have ridden Mickey Mouse but I figured he needed rest.

I loved the feeling of cool summer air whipping past me. For once Dalton just let me ride him, good thing to seeing as how I was riding bareback. My dad slowed, I fallowed. We just walked our horses down the creek. Every now and then I would admire the sun rise.

"So what did you won't to talk about?" "Well first I want to know what happened while I was gone." He didn't seem angry just curious so I deciced to tell him. "Well me and Paige went down to the rodeo, we met some really nice guy's and we just talked. Then one who I despise tried to take things too far. Well his hoe came and got into a fight with me, that's what happened to my cheek. Well after that me and Paige were talking on the race track when some other guy tried some stuff but the boys we met early came and saved us." I was starting to ramble on so I stopped.

He gave me an unreadable look. "I want to meet these boy's you keep talking about." 'What!' "Dad I barely know them." He gave me a stern look. "Ok all see what I can do." 'Ok I will only see if Ponyboy and Sodapop can come.'

The next two days were uneventful. I spent most of my time with Paige and the horses, but I didn't feel whole without Storm, besides we weren't up for an event in till next weekend.

"Paige I'm going to go pick up Storm, you want to come?" I yelled up the stairs. "No but latter tonight I was wondering if we could go hang out in town ya know?" "Sure. See you soon."

Once I loaded up Storm I thought I might go look around and see if I could find any of my newly found friends. I took a quick pass Mickey Mouse's stall expecting to see nothing, when I did a double take I noticed a boy sitting in the stall.

"Hey." I said real gently when I pulled open the stall door. I got a muffled hi. I knelt down next to a very sad Sodapop. "Soda I have something to show you." That grabbed his curiosity. "Yeah?" His voice had lost most of the sadness. I smiled "Yeah but you have to come to my house to see it." A large smile spread across his lips. "I'll pick you and anybody else who wants to come at 6 ok?" "Ok pick us up at the dx station." "K, o wait try to get Ponyboy to come." He raised an eyebrow but nodded. We waved before I headed on my way.

"Paige get dressed and look nice ok." I hollered while running up the stairs. "Don't wear a skirt." I rummaged through my drawers looking for a pair of jeans, and a white button up shirt, rolled sleves. I put on my cowboy boots and let down my wavy brown hair.

Paige came out wearing jeans and a cute black and white striped tank top, and leaving her hair in a bun. We hoped into the truck. "So here are we going?" "To go pick up some boy's." The look on her face was priceless. "Wait do you mean like Ponyboy?" "Wow you're slow." I said playfully.

We arrived at the dx surprised to see 7 boy's standing there, some were smoking. "Well good thing I brought the truck." I chuckled to Paige. "Stay here I'll be right back." I hopped out of the truck. "Well looks like you brought the whole gang." 'Fuck me! Dallas was coming.'

"Get into the bed." I got smiles from some, head nods from others and a dirty look from Dallas. They all piled into the bed and we headed home. This would be interesting.

We passed a grocery store so I thought I might as well get some dinner for these boys' we would grill out. I grabbed 20 hot dogs a couple bags of chips. I saw an approaching bump on the dirt road to our house, and from the countless dirty looks I kept getting from Dallas I though he deserved this. I speed up a little and man when we hit that bump the guys all smacked into each other everyone laughed about it, well all but one.

**Please review and all try to get chapters up quicker. Thanks'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guy's it took me awhile to post this chapter crazy week. Thank you so much to the two or three reviewers I have your comments always make me feel so good. Thing are going to start heating up! Ok enough rambling, to the story! I don't own the outsiders all credit goes to Mrs. Hinton.**

_"You deserved that!" He pressed his body straight against mine. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach._

Once we arrived home the guys jumped out of the truck. I walked over to the large barn doors and opened them. "Follow me." Sodapop was right behind me, so close I could feel his excitement. I led them right to Mickey Mouse's stall. Soda's eyes went wide when he saw him.

Sodapop flung his arms around me, he squeezed tight. At one point he brought me off the ground. Of course I hugged back he was way too sweet.

"Well?" "Thank you?" He seemed confused so I thought I'd help him out. I giggled "No, do you want to ride him?" His smile just kept growing. "Really!" "Yeah go ahead." I've never seen someone tack up a horse that fast.

Soda and mickey flew out the barn and into the pasture. I never figured soda was such a good rider but he was. He was doing all kinds of moves on mickey, man that horse was fast. All the guys ran out and stood on the fence watching in awe.

Dallas and one other that I had not yet meet followed me back into the barn. I turned around to face them. Shockingly Dallas was smoking but the small scared boy looked just that, small and scared. I held my hand out. "Hi I'm Karley." "Johnny." He shook my hand vary softly.

"Well now that we all know each other…" I cut him off. In hindsight probably not my best idea. "Yeah what now huh." He scowled at me.

Johnny quietly left the barn. "Johnny it was nice to meet you." I said loud enough for him to hear. He turned and gave me a soft smile.

I decided I was just going to ignore Dallas; I had better things to worry about.

I turned to walk away when Dallas abruptly grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. "What the fuck are you playing at?" 'What the hell was he talking about?' "I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to walk away but he just squeezed tighter. "That little stunt you pulled..." Once again I cut him off.

"You deserved that!" he pressed his body straight against mine. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach.

"Let me go." He pinned my hands above my head. Only then did I relies the seriousness of the situation.

"You don't have to prove anything to me." I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. I didn't help; my body started to shake and a few tears rolled down my check. "Please let me go." I would never have pleaded to anyone that I didn't respect. I sure as hell respected Dallas whether I wanted to or not.

He gave me a look I didn't quite understand, but it was almost like he regretted what he was doing. I knew I was wrong, although I hoped I wasn't.

After an hour or so soda had finally token a break from riding, it was about 7:30 and I figured everyone was getting hungry. "Foods ready!" I hollered. From the back side of house. All the boys came stampeding around the corner.

"Well every one take what you won't." Darry, Two-bit, Sodapop, and Dallas took three hotdogs while Steve, Ponyboy, and Johnny had two, leaving me and Paige with 1 apiece. Although we didn't mind anyway. All five bags of chips were gone, including about 11 cokes.

"Holly shit I never knew guys could eat so freakin much food." "Bet your ass doll face." Replied two-bit, I giggled. We heard a car pull into the drive. "all be right back." I announced. I knew dad was home from work so I figured I'd let him met the gang.

"Hey dad I have a surprise for you out in the back." He fallowed me out and around to the back. "dad these are the boys who saved me.

Not surprisingly darry stood straight up and shook my father's hand. "Mark." My dad said. "Darrel." Darry seemed less than intimidated but extremely respectful. "Nice strong shake Darrel. How old are you son?"

"20 sir. uhh these are my two younger brothers Sodapop and Ponyboy." He said pointing each of them out.

I didn't fully understand yet but I would soon enough how much people you know and love affect who you are, and how you act.

Everyone greeted my dad kindly well with the exception of Dally who made it a point to not even bother and shake his hand. An hour or so after dark or bon fire was dying down, I figured everyone was ready to go home. "Alright boy's I should get you home before it's too late." Two-bit and Soda groaned and whined. "Please let's stayyyyy!" Darry grabbed Soda in a light choke hold and rubbed his head. "Come on Soda time to go."

Everyone got up to leave, when Soda bolted for the barn. I laughed when everyone rushed after him including me. We found Soda hugging Mickey Mouse around the neck as Mickey happily chewed on Soda's dark brown hair. Everyone chuckled as they piled into the old truck. I had told Paige to stay home she wasn't too happy but I knew she'd live. I hoped in the cab of the truck surprised when I noticed Dallas sitting in the passenger seat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing." I said flatly, whilst starting up the truck. He gave no answer he just stared at me not caring whether I saw or not. "Ok if you're not going to talk than I will." Still, he gave no response.

"Why'd you do it?" My voice was softer now, it had a hurt tone to it. I hoped he picked up on how I felt about it.

"Because I could." I'm not gonna lie and say that that statement didn't hurt, because it did, it stung like hell.

Their wasn't anything I could do to change that ass hole. He was the way he was because that how he needed to be to survive.

Me and Dally didn't say ant other words. Well we both whispered some words but none were exchanged between us.

After dropping the boy's off at the Curtis house I decided it was time for me to head home. I needed rest and was grateful that I didn't fall asleep behind the wheel.

Lying in bed that night I thought of the day I had. I enjoyed almost every minute of it so why did I feel like pieces where falling apart, like my life was going to crash around me. I always was good about predicting the future.

**Sorry wasn't my best chapter but I do promise it will heat up but with that said it might take me a little more time to post chapters but I will try to do it fast. Please Review **

**-karley**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I liked this chapter a lot and I needed them to build a friendship, or at least the start of one. Any who I tried my best to keep Dallas in character tell me what you think. I don't own the outsiders. R&R.**

My heart started pumping faster. Sweat trickled down my forehead. With one kick, Storm flew off the starting line. The cool night wind rushed around my face.  
>Earlier that night I decided to take Storm out for a practice run on the track before tomorrow's race. I knew Dallas was one of my fellow racers and I thought I should warm up my skills. "Dallas is not going to push me around tomorrow." That was the one promise I made to myself, and I would be dammed if I was about to break it. As we slowed, the only thing I could hear was Storm's labored breathing. "Come on buddy." I led Storm back over to the rodeo's stalls. "I love you storm." I gave him a quick peck on his muzzle before walking out to the truck. I took the quiet ride home to think about the past week. Last Wednesday I had dinner with Sodapop's gang. I was happily informed by my dad that he liked and approved of them, but funnily enough, he didn't even mention Dallas. I tried sneaking in through the front door without waking up Paige, but she was already awake.<p>

"Hey where were you?"

"Sorry Paige, I went to go take a practice ride on Storm. You know I'm racing Dallas tomorrow." My voice had a playful tone to it. Paige gave me a dirty look, which was odd for her but was becoming more often. Something snapped in me.

"Pagie look, Dad ain't here, and I can do whatever the hell I want. I'm 16 and your 14 so fucking deal with it!" I didn't mean to holler at her like I did, I just couldn't help it. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "Pagie I didn't mean to yell I'm sorry baby." She ran up the stairs, tears streaming down her face. God, why did I have to be so mean? I'm sure she was just worried about me.

Shaking my head, I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk. I took a quick swig from it; I walked back up to my room felling guilty. Paige and I needed sleep, so I would have to talk to her in the morning. Morning came faster than I wished. It was six in the morning and I was stumbling around my room looking for clean silks. Finally I found some; I put them on and threw my hair into a tight bun. I packed a bag for after (an old Elvis shirt with the sleeves cut off and cut real short so you could see my belly button that would show out of my low cut shorts). "Paige! Come on, time to eat!" I had just made some scrambled eggs and bacon. Paige came down the stairs, slowly. She had on a pair of shorts and a red tank top. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. "You sure look cute." She didn't answer. Glory, she barley even acknowledged me. "Paige," she didn't even look at me, she just served herself. "Paige you better get your act straightened up." She turned and gave me another dirty look. I was done with this shit. We ate breakfast and drove to the fair in silence. I hated every minute of it but what else could I have done? My head was starting to pound. I had to get through to her somehow. My head was hurtin' a hell of a lot worse when I finally had Storm all tacked up and on our way to the starting gate. "Funny to see you hear." I told Dally in a sarcastic tone. He was in the slot next to mine and we were about a third from the rail. "Yeah, real funny." He sounded pissed.

"What's got your panties in a wad?" Being the gentlemen that Dallas was, he flipped me off. "Real mature." I muttered under my breath. The announcer finished his speech, and all was silent. "Beeeep!" the buzzer sounded. I noticed the gray rump and black tail of Dal's horse ahead of me. For what seemed like forever, Storm and I quickly gained the ground we had lost. For a stretch of the track, it was just Dallas and me racing. He would lead for a while, and then I would. A couple of yards before the finish line, some jerk managed to squeeze himself between me and Dal. He won with Dallas in third and me in fourth. I guess Storm and I weren't on our game, besides this race, were just weekend one they barely even mattered. Later at the stalls, I asked Dal something. "Who do you jockey for Dallas?"

"Slash J, what's it to ya?" He was untacking his horse a few stalls away from mine, so I took the opportunity to throw on my clothes, seeing as how no one was around. "Just wondering." A few moments later, we both emerged out of the stalls, both wearing fresh clothing. "Where's Pagie?" I was walking out in front of the stalls where Paige and I usually met up. Dallas who had followed me out was lighting up a smoke and leaning against the wall.

As if on cue Dallas said. "I think I saw your sister with Ponyboy and Sodapop down at food court." The food court was just a place with all the food stands sat at. In the middle of it there were picnic tables and a fountain. The food court was were most people accumulated throughout the day. The great thing about food court was Socs and greasers as well as middle class blended together and no one really cared. "Alright, I'm gonna head down there then, you want to come?" I have no idea why I invited him, but I did. He shrugged but followed. Well, I  
>doubt followed was the right word. Dallas never followed anyone, so he led from behind. The walk was short, but during the walk Dallas smacked three girls' asses and whistled at two others. "Are all guys pigs like you?" "You want it and you know it." He said puffing out smoke. "In your dreams." I said flipping him off and exaggerating my hip movements.<p>

"Trust me you won't be the only one there." He said chuckling his dark chuckle. I could feel is hard, cold, and carless eyes on my ass. I just rolled my eyes. I liked the kind of relationship we were having now. It was a nice change from the bickering we usually did. We arrived at the food court, and saw a scuffle going on between a few make matters worse, my headache wasn't getting any better. "So where'd you see them?"

"Over there. But I saw 'um like an hour and a half ago."

"You saw them over here before the race?" I was kind of mad, but not at Dally, at Paige. "Yeah, why?" he said while he smoked and checked out girls of all variety's.

"No reason." I was kind of hurt that Paige didn't even bother to check out my race, even if they didn't really matter. I think Dallas noticed that I was hurt. So in his strange way I think he tried to make me feel better.

"Maybe they're at the rodeo house." He draped his heavy and strong arm around my shoulders. We went like this all the way to the rodeo house. In my head, I couldn't help but smile a little bit.

**I hope you liked it please review. and i'm sad i've had over 500 story veiws and 10 reviews anyway thank you to my beta love it!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Soda." I said shyly. Dally and I had finally found Paige, Soda, Ponyboy, and Two-Bit at the rodeo house later that morning. Soda gave me a questioning smile when he saw Dally's arm draped around me.

"Hey Karley." I looked over at Paige who was looking down with Ponyboy close at her side. Then Two-Bit caught my eye.

"Hey Two-Bit." He was grinning like a cheesy cat.

"Hey, doll face."

"Glory, when'd you become so charming?"

"Since I felt like it." He said playfully. I hadn't noticed till then, but Dallas had left us and was over talking to some boys.

"Pagie I need to talk to you." She was about to refuse, but I grabbed her arm and drug her along. We ended up in the bathroom.

I just glared at her, not quite sure what to say. Paige looked like she was about to make a break for the door.

"Paige what the hell is going on in your head?" I yelled in a whisper. She looked up and stared into my eyes.

"Yeah, what's going on in yours?"

"What?"

"You! I bet you're sleeping around with Dallas, hunh!"

"What! Paige I haven't slept around with anybody. I'm still a virgin for God's sake! Look, Dallas and I aren't like that! I'm not like that with anyone! Is that really why you're up in arms with me! Glory, Paige, I thought you knew me better."

A quick look in Paige's eyes told me she was sorry, but that wasn't a good enough excuse. My temper was through the roof and tears were trickling down my face. I stormed out of the bathroom only to be wrapped in Soda's arms.

My body started shaking as I slid to the floor with Soda's arms still wrapped around me. All the boys had been eves dropping on mine and Paige's conversation, which explained why all of them were here and knew what was happening. Paige had Two-Bit and Ponyboy holding her. She was a mess and was crying. We both were completely over reacting.

"What happened?" Sodapop gently said while rocking me.

"I don't know her anymore." I was beginning to stop myself from crying. I shrugged out of Soda's grasp harder than I meant to. He looked a little hurt so I hugged and thanked him.

"Thanks." He gave a soft smile in return. My head started spinning rapidly while the pain rushed back. I stumbled back towards the wall while holding my head. I pushed my eye lids together as hard as I could, trying relentlessly to ease the pain.

"Hey what's wrong?" Two-bit asked curiously. I just gripped my head harder. I felt like people were screaming next to me. "Stop!" I demanded rather loudly. My eye lids slowly opened, everyone, with the exception of Two-Bit and Dally, who somehow snuck back, had curious faces on. The rest looked rather concerned.

"I'm okay. Just stress, I guess." No one looked like they believed me, but I was relieved that no one pushed the matter further.

"Soda, how long you stayin' here?" I asked.

"'Till tonight. Then Darry's gonna come pick us up after he gets done with work."

"Can I leave Paige here with you? I'm gonna go run into town and pick up some asprin." I felt bad asking him to do that. "Yeah, no biggy, she's a sweetie." Soda said rubbing her head. I laughed a little at the smile that fit perfectly on his face.

"Thank you, Soda. Here's 20 bucks, have fun guys." I said while digging in my pocket trying to find the right amount. I was walking away from the group when I heard footsteps behind me. I took a quick glance behind me surprised to see Dallas following.

"What do ya want?" I grumbled. I wasn't too sure I should be driving the way my head was pounding.

"Figured I'd hitch a ride with you over to Buck's."

"Who said that I would take you?" 'Just what I needed.' I thought.

"I did." I didn't argue. We just went on our way and exited the rather large building, making out way to the parking lot. We hopped into the truck and drove to a little corner store. This was a real ruff side of town but it was close to Dally's destination. I hopped out and so did Dally.

"Look, I don't need a babysitter." I grabbed some aspirin, paid then hopped into the car. Dally ran out the door with the manger calling after him.

"What the hell?" Shit was falling out of his jacket left and right.

"Drive!" And I, being a foolish girl, threw the car into reverse and then hit the gas.

"What was that all about?" I asked once we were headed down the street and out of danger.

"What?" he asked that like he hadn't done anything wrong. "Nothing just take all your crap when you leave." I got to Buck's, and Dallas left without saying another word.

"Hey, Soda, thanks for watching Pagie." I gave all the boys a quick hug, and thanks before walking back to the truck in silence with Pagie.

"Pagie, listen to me," the tone in my voice was hard, but in some ways gentle and understanding.

"Pagie I'm not going to tell you how to act or who to hang out with okay." She kept her eyes locked on the speeding scenery.

"Paige I just want to know why lately you've been acting so out of character." My tone had calmed. She was reluctant to say, but finally broke.

"I talked to Mom about a week ago." My mouth dropped and I hit the brakes.

"What." I was in disbelief, after 13 damn years, Mom finally decides to come back into the picture?

"Where?" a frightened look took over Paige's face.

"I was down riding at the end of our property and she showed up driving a little red bug. She asked me who I was so I told her she said she was sorry for leaving us and said she'd come by again and explain everything to us." I put the car back into drive and we went on our way.

"So why are you acting so weird?" I knew she didn't have an answer but I wanted her to think about why she was acting the way she was. The rest of the car ride home, I wondered why mom wanted back in the picture. She knew she would never fully be my mother again, but Pagie was younger than me. As naive as I was, I could always read people's intention's and I had a funny feeling my mom was up to no good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Second part will be up soon. R&R Hinton owns.**

The morning sun shone through my window. I yawned and slowly got up. I walked around my room slowly and looked for clothes. After a minute, I gave up and went to the bathroom to freshen up. I walked out and looked at the clock; it read 6:06 A.M., so I moseyed back into my room. I found a short cut t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and found a pair of shorts. I left my hair in its waves and walked downstairs.

The sun was rising, making a breathtaking view of the dew-covered grass just beyond the front porch. I grabbed a cup of coffee and took a seat on the front porch swing. Failing to resist it any longer, I slid of the swing and down the steps. I gently stepped my feet in to the dew-soaked grass, and I could feel the water droplets between my toes. A familiar neigh came from the barn and I knew exactly what he wanted. A ran in there bare foot with dirt sticking to my feet. I unlatched Storm's barn and grabbed his mane. I led him out to the front yard and wiped off my feet. I led Storm next to the stairs and hopped on bare foot, bare back, and without any reins. The temperature was steadily rising. I grabbed Storm's mane as we slowly walked the fence on the right side of our property. From out here, you could see the sun rise and I heard a vehicle come off high way. Storm's ears perked up as a red T-bird neared our way. I didn't recognize the car, but I recognized the people in it. Dallas was in the driver's seat while Pony was in the passenger seat.

"Well what are you doin' out here so early in the mornin'?" Pony cracked a grin, but Dally answered.

"Thought we'd see if we could pick up some Socs." I pulled on Storm's mane, making them follow me. "Yeah, well you better keep looking. You ain't pickin' no one up here." I said laughing.

"Yeah I think we are." Dal said while revving the engine. I kicked Storm and we flew. It didn't take long until Dallas was passing us, but by that time we were within a hundred feet from my house. Storm and I arrived at the barn just as the boys were getting out of the car.

"Ok I get everyone else is working, but where's Johnny?" "He's sick. He was barfing all morning, so Pony said he could stay at the Curtis house and sleep. Two-Bit said he'd be over there around noon to keep an eye on him. That little fucker, I told him to eat more." Dallas was kindove mad at him, but you tell he was still upset it happened. "Is he okay? Is their anything I can do?" I really hoped Johnny was ok, he was a sweet heart.

"No Ms. Fix-It you can't do anything." Dally seemed a little ticked, so I stuck my tongue out at him. Storm was back in his stall and we were heading out of the barn when I jumped on Ponyboy's back. "Whooo! Ride on!" We were both laughing like crazy. He grabbed my legs and ran around the yard.

"You're crazy!" Pony yelled at me. He took a couple leaps up the stairs and into the house. I hopped of his back and kissed him on the check. "Thanks for the ride." Ponyboy was very sturdy for his size. He was one or two inches taller than me, but strong. I could definitely see why Pagie was attracted to him, he was sweet, strong, handsome, (all the Curtis brothers are.) and a total prince charming. "Hey, guys, I'm gonna go wake Paige up. Umm help yourself to anything…" I turned around and jogged up the stairs. I slowly crept into Paige's room. "Paige wake up." I shook her shoulder a little. It was early around 7 A.M. I had been up since six and our visitors arrived 30 minutes later. "Paige someone's here to see you." Her eyes popped open but she didn't move. "Ponyboy and Dal.." she hoped out of that bed before I  
>could even finish the rest of my sentence. She threw on shorts and a navy blue tank, leaving her hair in a messy bun. She grabbed my arm and we ran downstairs. We found the boys in the kitchen eating some leftover chicken. I smiled when I saw Pony smile at Paige, who was digging through the fridge.<br>Ponyboy snuck over to her and gently placed his hands over her eyes. "What, you're not even gonna say hi?" She smiled.

"Well, hello there Ponyboy Curtis, may I ask why you're in my kitchen?" she said in an old fashioned voice. They laughed, but I heard Dallas say some stuff under his breath. I hopped on the table Dal was at. A sly smile escaped his face. "You know I'm really liking the half shirt style on you." I felt my cheeks blush.

"Yeah, well, I only wear them because I don't like being hot." I hopped off the table. "So what did you guys come over here for anyway?" I asked, and Pony answered.

"We wanted to hang out with you guys and take you out to a drag race… well, more like street race." "Yea? And when would we go?"

"Later tonight." Pony said smiling.

"Okay, we'll go, but first I want to know why the hell you guys are here so early?" I said while stealing a piece of bread right out of Dally's hand. I took a bite, and then handed it back to him. He was pissed, but not enough to do anything about other than yell at me. "What the hell! You got your germs all over it!"

"Don't be such a pansy-ass. Who knows all the places your mouth has been." As a second thought I looked at everyone because I knew everyone was coming up with places Dally's mouth has been. Ponyboy's ears were bright red as he tried to avoid eye contact; Paige had a disgusted face on and me? Well, let's just say I kept coming up with "disturbing" places. Dallas didn't pay much attention to the exchange between the three of us. "Hum, well do you guys feel like burning time?" I had an idea. Out at the barn, I assigned everyone a horse. I, of course, got Storm; Paige got Mary-Sue; I hoped Ponyboy could handle Mickey Mouse, and finally, I gave Dallas one of our most challenging horses; his name was Dalton. Dalton was a total jackass; he was mean and bit, though you  
>could not deny he was one beautiful horse. His coat was a shiny maple with a blazing black mane and tail and white star on his muzzle. Riding him was one hell of a challenge and I was curious to see how Dallas did on him. "Kar, I think Pony and I are going to go walk around up in the woods." Paige was heading towards a trail we usually rode.<p>

"Okay, but be back in two hours."

"Yeah I will no worries." She and Pony rode off, leaving me and Dallas to… well, uh, do whatever.

** Thanks for reading the chapter :) please review if you want. :)**


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

**hey sorry it took me so long to upload this one. so i was thinking; i'm not going to keep beging people to reveiw, if you would like to review it's much appriceated if not; ok. i will keep posting my store even if no one reveiws because i knew people will read it. o and some exsideing news on my half i have a new story idea that centers around ponyboy i'm not sure if all wait to finsh this story or not but iw ill be good! anyway S.E. hinton ownes my boy's. please R&R but no preasure :)**

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked as he threw a slick smile my way.

"Um, yeah try again." I said in a joking manner. We were walking the horses towards the tree line; we weren't walking on any particular path and were just enjoying the rest of the morning. I gave him a little shove on the shoulder. "You know you don't always have to be a tough guy." My voice had dropped. His gaze hardened and set straight forward. We walked about a mile or so into the trees before either of us spoke up. "Come on, I'll race you back." I insisted. He looked in my direction and yanked on Dalton's reigns. In hindsight, given Dalton's track record, that was probably not the best idea. Dalton threw his head back, and then presided to buck. Dallas did pretty well holding on, until he hit his head on Dalton's. He still held on, refusing to be knocked out, but shortly after, he welcomed the cold hard ground that found him. Dalton ran off North I think, but I was too busy jumping off Storm to notice. I slid next to Dal's side; he was lying face first. I put my hand on his face and wiped the mud off his lips and cheek. I knew he spent a few years on the wild side of New York and I'm guessing that, and being in fight's kept him on guard at all time's was why he was able to regain consciousness so quickly; it kept him alive. His eyes opened as he checked his surroundings. He moved to get up, but I knew that wasn't a good idea so I gently pushed him back down. "Stay down." He shook my hands off.

"Fuck." I bet he was hurting, he hit pretty damn hard.

"Sit fucking still." He kept moving around trying to get up. Finally I gave up if he wanted to put himself in more pain I wasn't going to be the one to stop him. As he got up, I looked him over. Besides a slight scratch on his cheek, a sore wrist, and some bloody knees, he was fine, well, apart from the fact he hurt like hell and wasn't about to say one word unless it started with an 'f'. "Dallas fucking Winston get on my goddamn horse now." Dallas, being a stubborn jack ass, refused because he didn't like Storm. "Okay, so you're really telling me you want to hike two miles through a minor forest?" I was getting ticked off at this point. "Fuck it." As much as I wanted to tell him he needed to stop being bull headed, I knew I was being just as bad. "Fine, screw it," he angrily gave in. He slipped his foot into the stirrup and hoisted himself up and over Storm's muscular body. I jumped up behind Dallas, and of course he wasn't wearing a belt. I closed my arms around Dal's stomach. I could fell his defined muscles through his thin white t-shirt. The saddle was only a one person saddle making Dallas and I VERY close. "Don't enjoy this too much, Dallas." He turned his head and smiled. "Don't count on it." With that he kicked Storm and we went galloping back to the house. I knew Dalton would make his way back to the barn by tomorrow morning and if he didn't, I would just go out and look for him. There was plenty of plants and grass, along with a little stream that ran to a lake that resided on our property. With the rocky terrain we were on, I could feel me and Dally jostling around a lot. Every now and then I would feel Dally's muscles tighten from the pain. I felt guilty about it, too. Soon enough, we were back at the house and Storm was happily grazing in the pasture. I grabbed a damp cloth and ran some peroxide on it. "Hold still." I approached Dallas, who was happily stretched across our green couch. He barley gave me a glance. I dabbed the cloth in his cheek, he didn't even bother to flinch. "Want me to look at your knees?" he didn't answer so I took that as a 'touch 'um and you die.' I walked back to the kitchen. I pulled out two Cokes and tossed one in the direction of the sofa. I could hear both our Cokes opening at the same time. "Look, I'm going up stairs to change, don't break anything!" I hollered while making my way up the stairs. I jogged into my room and dug through my closet. Finally deciding on shorts and a blue and white plaid button up shirt with the sleeves cut off. I left my hair down. I grabbed my cowboy boots and went back down stairs. As I hit the last step Paige and Ponyboy walked in through the front door. "How was your ride?" I asked 'em both.

"Not to shabby." Pony said while sitin' next to Dal, who had moved, on the couch. Paige brought in two unopened Pepsis and my Coke. "Thanks," I said while taking it in my hands. "Glory, Dal, what happened to you?" Pony asked Dal, you could hear the caution in his voice. Dallas shot Pony a daring glance, so I piped up. "Dalton got I little pissed." Paige, Pony, and myself started snickering.

"Shut up." Dallas commanded. "Paige, go upstairs and change, okay?" She nodded and headed up stairs. I looked at the clock and, surprisingly, it read 9:00 A.M. Soon, Paige came back down wearing an purple tank top and a skirt. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing converse. "Well guy's lets head." I said, although I had no idea where we were heading. Before anyone could add any more, Paige dragged me by the arm into the kitchen. "Stay still." She started unbuttoning the bottom of my shirt to my bust line, she tied it in a knot, I felt kindove exposed, but I had to admit it was very cute. "Nnow we can go." I tried covering my tummy with my arms before we went back into the living room. Paige, being Paige, grabbed my arms and pulled them back to my sides. "No. Keep them here." I agreed and followed her back to the living room. "Let's head." We all piled into the T-bird parked out front, and headed on our way. Who knew one day could last so long.

**hope you injoyed. next chapter will be up soon. love alway's -karley.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone real sorry it took me so long to put this one, this chapter is leading up to somthing big so pay attention! I hope you like and maybe if you feel like it comment if not no worries. Always lots of love -karley.**

While driving down the old dirt road, something occurred to me. "Paige, you lied to me," No response; I went on. "You said you talked to mom over here," She nodded her head. "Well how in God's name did she get our address?"

It took Paige a second to find the courage to confront me, but she finally did. "Fine, okay, I talked to some people, did a little research, found her number, and called her. She said she was glad to hear from me and wanted a second chance to be the mother she never was." I pondered that for a moment.

"Look, Paige, she is our mother, and I'm not going to stop you from seeing her, but I have no interest in it. She walked out on me, on you, on dad! Maybe she can be your mom, but as far as I'm concerned she will never be mine." The car stayed silent.

We drove, and drove until we finally arrived at the Curtis house. Ponyboy was first in, followed by Dallas, then Paige and I. All of us huddled down next to Johnny. I was closest to his head. He had his eyes closed but he was still awake. "Johnny, I'm going to check your temperature, alright." He gave a slow nod.

I slowly set the back of my hand on his sweaty forehead. He was burning up. "Dallas, this more than just under eating, he's definitely sick. Prob'ly the flu." I dispatched Ponyboy to go get a damp wash cloth.

"Really, guys, I'm okay." Johnny voice was raspy.

Dallas spoke, "Johnny, you're not okay, buddy. Stay still." Dally's voice softened when he talked to Johnny. I admired Dally's will to stay tough, even though you could tell that seeing Johnny hurting was bugin' him somethin' awful.

After deciding for a moment about whether I should go run to the grocery store and pick up some items to make chicken soup, I asked for company.

"Hey, I'm going to head to the store. Anyone want to come with me?" I was hoping someone did. I didn't like walking alone in greaser territory because I knew not everyone was like these boys whom I was starting to grow so fond of.

Dally nodded his head. "Yeah, I need to pick up some smokes anyway."

"Paige, stay here with Ponyboy and watch Johnny. Dal and I will be back in a minute." She nodded, and we left.

We walked silently down the street. Why we didn't take the car was beside me. I only had a slight idea of where everything was down here, so I followed Dallas, trusting he'd lead me to where we needed to go. We were passing a busy hang out know as Jay's. A few rough looking guys headed our way.

I might live in the country, but I knew who these guys were, Tim Shepard and CO. I saw Dally's posture change from one of relaxation to one of dominance. "What do you have there, Dal?" There were seven or eight guys and I knew if Dallas was about to pull somthin' I would be screwed.

Tim's brother, Curly I believe, whistled in my direction. I just rolled my eyes. Dallas stood face to face with Tim, I stood next to Dallas. Tim's gang stood in formation behind him; Tim was in front followed buy his second in command to the right and Curly on his left. The rest just fell into their own order.

"What do you want, Tim?" Dallas asked in a low warning. In my opinion, Dallas was more frightening then Tim, but you could not deny that Tim deserved every bit of the reputation he had.

"Well ,you see, I thought we had a deal." Tim said.

"Yeah? Deals off." Dallas said walking away I tried to follow but felt a strong grip on my arm.

"Hey, wait up, sexy." Some guy I didn't recognize said. Dallas stopped walking, and watched me to see if I could get away by myself.

I looked the guy right in the eyes and smiled. Within seconds my fist connected with his face; I caught him off guard so he stumbled back releasing his grip. I walked back to where Dallas was now, and he had an approving smirk on his face. We walked away; no one followed.

"Damn," He said, throwing his arm over my shoulders I shrugged out of it. "Come on they're gonna think we ain't ever comin' back." We walked into an old store. I picked up two chickens, some vegetables, and some other items. Dally, being Dally, grabbed three packs of Cools and stuck them in his leather jacket. I handed the old cashier my money and we left.

Walking down the old roads towards the Curtis house I remembered that we were going out tonight. I looked up at Dallas; he was close to six feet tall, lean, and handsome. His brown eyes were soulful yet he kept them so hard and cold. His brown hair kicked out in tuffs. I felt something in me ache. I liked Dallas, and I knew that, even if it was a stupid thing, and I doubted he would ever returned the feelings, I couldn't help but get butterflies when he said my name or draped his muscular arms around me. As much as I wished it hadn't happened, I knew I had fallen hard for Dallas.

He caught sight of me looking at him, and I of coursed blushed while a smug smile crossed his face; I was never going to live this one down.

We reentered the Curtis house to find Paige wiping Johnny's head with a damp cloth. I went into the kitchen and set the groceries on table.

"Hey, is he getting any worse?" I asked Paige worriedly. She smiled and said "No." No sooner than that, Ponyboy emerged out of the bathroom with wet hair, wearing only a towel around his waist. The bathroom was down the hall and it looked like it was just across from Ponyboy's room.

I stood staring down the hallway with a smile smacked across my face. Pony's ears and cheeks couldn't have gotten any redder, but he too had a smile. We both turned and went to our original destinations. "Johnny, do you think you could keep some food down?" he nodded; it was clear that he didn't like all the attention he was getting.

I walked into the kitchen, surprised to find Ponyboy sitting on the counter with water already boiling. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" We both smiled as I ruffled his wet hair. "You're goofy."

Soon enough the chicken noodle soup was done, and Johnny was fed and asleep. It was around eleven o'clock and no one really knew what to do. "Let's head to the rodeo house." Paige and Pony said they were going to stay here and hang out, so it was just going to be Dallas and me, again.

The car ride was silent. We arrived at the nearly empty fair grounds and walked into the barn and around a few stalls, looking at the different horses. As close as I was to Dallas, I could smell the cheap cologne and smoke that lingered on his body.

We walked around a bit more before deciding to tack up a few horses he regularly raced. And that's just what we did until we noticed the sun was now getting close to setting. We drove back to the Curtis house. Not surprisingly, we found Ponyboy, Paige, and Johnny all asleep. A few moments after we walked in we heard a car pull in.

Sodapop came bounding in through the door with Steve not far behind. "Hey babe." I joked.

"Hey sexy!" He said rather loudly, waking Pony and Paige; poor Johnny about jumped out of his skin.

"Hey, Soda." Pony said sleepily.

"Hey baby brother." Soda said running over and jumping into his lap. Pony let an "Ugh" when soda sat on him.

I smiled at Steve, who returned it.

"Hey buddy, how ya feelin'?" Soda asked Johnny.

"Better," his voice had lost most raspy-ness and his color was returning.

"You look better," Steve added, almost reading my mind.

"Guys, we should be leaving." Ponyboy said to me and Dallas. He was standing next to the door, with Paige close by his side. "Hey, we might met you guys down there once Darry gets home."

Something occurred to me. "Hey, what happened to Two-Bit?" no one had an answer so I shrugged it off.

I sat in the front, Paige and Pony sat in the back. We arrived at the old beat down track. People were passed out everywhere, and it smelled so strongly of alcohol you 'bout could get a hangover just breathin'. There was some people across the tracks in the woods bopping their brains out; fights were everywhere and gezz man it was only six at night I'd hate to see this place when it's midnight or later.

Dallas, Ponyboy, and me could hold our own here, but I wasn't so sure about Paige, and by the expression she wore, neither did she. "Dallas are you sure we should be here?" He smiled bitterly, but didn't answer me.

We hung around awhile, watched a few races, Dallas drank a few beers. It was fun, mainly because we kept each other entertained. We would watch Dallas try to pick up girls and fail horribly, then get all pissed before trying it again.

The clock struck 8:30 P.M. I felt we should be heading home soon, but Pony suggested we go back to the Curtis house and see how everything was doing.

"KARLEY!" My head snapped into the direction my name was being called.

"Candy!" I saw a blond hair blue-eyed beauty come running my way. I didn't know her very well yet, but I knew she was sweet girl with a loving personality. "Hey, there's a huge party over at Jack Ivy's house! Come on! Let's go check it out real quick." I smiled. I didn't truly want to go but I wasn't letting Candy go by herself and it was getting pretty wild here.

"Okay, let me just tell the guys we came here with."

Paige and Ponyboy were only a few feet away from me so I told them, then I proceeded to tell Dallas. "Dallas I have something I need to go do all be back in, 15 minutes." He slapped my back

"A lot can happen in 15 minutes." He laughed.

"Only in your bed Dallas." I said. That pissed him off, but gave me a good laugh. Walking away could feel my gut telling me to stay; something bad was going to happen and I knew it.

**ohh cliffie, **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guy's im so sorry it took me this long to update school started (freshman year of high school!) Im in the school play, swimteam and this chapter was just hard to write any way thank you for reviwes on the last chapter it turly is so and this story was inded inspired i a littel bit on _taming_ but in no way was i trying to copy her, and dallas being the main character was just because he happend to be my favrite at the time :p. thanks to my beta, perfect! oh and I tried to make this one longer for you guys! Anyway enough monolaging on with the story... Hinton owns.**

"Hey, Jack!" Candy hollered over the loud music and talking people. "Hey! Have some booze!" He laughed obviously drunk. Candy smiled as he unsteadily walked away.

"Paige stay close to me, o.k.?" I said. She nodded her head and by the look she had in her eyes we were going to be attached at the hip. We walked our way through the crowd that was already there. This crowd, however, was not nearly as riled up as the one down at the tracks. Within a few minutes, two guys walked our way. "Hey, ladies would you like to dance?" One had curly brown hair and brown eyes and the other had red hair with green eyes.

"Well?" The red head said, holding his hand out for Candy to take. She smiled and through a subtle look my way, telling me to go to.

"Don't move a muscle." I told Paige. She nodded, looking nervous. "Brown eyes" gently took my hand leading me to the makeshift dance floor in the gigantic living room. He grabbed my waist as I put my arms around his neck. "So, brown eyes you gonna tell me your name or what?" I smiled lightly. He gave a gentle laugh. "I'm Ryan, you?"

"Karley." He smiled, and we slowly danced our way around the floor making small talk until I happened to glance in the direction of the kitchen table. Candy passed me with her back to me. "Hey did you see where Paige went?" She took a quick look in the direction of the table.

"I don't know that's the last place I saw her." She said pointing.

"Shit." I mumbled, "Look, I'm so sorry. Thank you for the dance." I said trying not to rush my words. I tried turning but he caught my arm. "Thank you." He let my arm go. I smiled and walked away searching for Paige. I hurriedly made my way through the increasing crowd, still not finding my sister I peaked my head out the door; still nothing. I ran down the hall way when I heard a thud. I ran straight into the opening bathroom door. I hit the floor with an even harder thud. I tried blinking to keep my vision straight but it was hard to find details in the blurry faces that now surrounded the spot I lay. I did however recognize a few faces such as Candy, Ryan, the red head and, Paige! Goddamn Paige she was the one coming out of the bathroom! A dark shadowed man handed me a glass full of a sweet tasting liquid; I should have known better than to take a drink from an unknown person. I was lifted over to a couch I could hear voices talking over me. When I finally awoke, I was in a situation no one ever wanted to be in. I kept my breaths soft and calm as I slowly opened my eyes afraid of what I might find. The order of rotting wood and dirty metal matched the scenery to a "t". Feeling cold metal against my bare skin gave me the curiosity to look around. Tight rusted metal cuffs surrounded my wrists and ankles. I knew better than to fight what was enviably going to come. I heard a muffled mumble as I looked quickly to my left, the table I was being held to looked like it had seen many before. I gasped through the muggy air. Paige sat shaking in a corner with her hands tied behind her back, a cloth around her mouth and legs tied so she couldn't move. Tears consistently ran down her face when she finally met my eye contact. "Shhh." I instructed my little sister. She nodded as I examined the  
>cuffs around my hands. It looked as though they had notches around them. Struggling to get my hand squeezed through the cuff I made a loud clink of metal hitting metal. Before I had time to grasp what was happening, a large black man and smaller white man stood next to me holding my wrists so tight I was sure they were going to break. I stared into the black man's eyes, not even bothering to budge; I knew better. "Well, ya' got me here, so what are you going to do?" I asked flatly. The white man huffed.<p>

"Are you going to make this easy on yourself or easy on us?" I pretended to ponder this for a moment.

"Look, I'll make you deal let that girl go, and I'll give you the best night of your life." So bluffed a little bit.

I seductively locked my finger around the white guys belt loop and gave it a little tug. I bit my lip gently trying to look as much as possible like I was going to enjoy this. The black guy watched the exchange between the white guy and me before nodding to the white guy to untie Paige and let her go. He did  
>something I wasn't expecting. The white guy held Paige up while the black guy slapped Paige so hard in the face it looked like Paige might fall out of conciseness. He slammed Paige into the wall before handing her to the white guy. The white guy grabbed her arm and forcefully dragged her out. Not long after I heard an engine start and car drive away. I hoped to God this night would just end already but I trusted Pagie would soon be safe. I felt my heart sink. I would do anything just to know my baby sister would be okay. Tears welled in my eyes at the thought that I might never see Paige, my dad, Sodapop, Ponyboy, Darry, Two-Bit, Steve, Candy, old friends or my beloved pets, but what hurt the most was knowing that if tonight was the end I would never be able to tell Dallas how I truly feel..<p>

Pagie's POV

I pushed my legs farther and faster than I ever thought I would have to. The hot air came flooding into my lungs and rushed back out. My body told me to quit, my heart said keep pushing. I heard the faint loudness of a crowd not too far away I hoped this was the right crowd, in that moment of time he was the one person I needed; my sister needed. I tripped on a large pile of dirt and managed to scrape a large wound in my right knee. I grabbed my bloody knee examining the damage that had been done. I got back on to my feet and ran the last block I need to. I recognized the surroundings I knew I was in the right place. I ran around pushing through the crowd hopping to find Ponyboy and Dallas in the place my sister had left them over an hour ago. I was approaching the benches Pony and I had sat on when, boom. I ran straight into Sodapop, who was accompanied by Ponyboy and a few feet behind was Dallas. Dallas! "Dallas!" I hollered shoving past Sodapop. Dallas just gave me a confused look. I didn't blame him though, I'm sure I looked like a wreck. Tears were streaming down my face, I was still out of breath, and my voice kept breaking from the pure adrenalin that now flowed through my body. "Hurry! Karley she's in trouble!" This pricked all the boy's attention. Dallas set his beer bottle down.

"What do you mean she's in trouble?" Dally asked in a more serious tone.

"These two guys, they grabbed us and she was asleep. They strapped her on a table!" I was starting to babble and couldn't control myself. "Rape! Rape!" was all I could manage to say. For a split second Dally who whore a concerned mask that soon showed determination. Sodapop grabbed my arm and looked down straight into my eyes.

"Where is she?" the carefree expression I was so used to seeing him in now looked like it went through a meat grinder. Searching frantically through my memories, I couldn't remember the streets my taker had taken me back on. "I…I… I don't know." I said honestly. I hadn't noticed, but Dal was gone.

"Ponyboy, grab Paige and take her to the truck; try to clean her up! Two-Bit, Darry should be home. Call the house and tell him we have a situation, and to be ready to leave the house when we pull up." That was not the last of Soda's commands, but Ponyboy grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of whichever car they drove. "How do you feel? Does it hurt? What where they doing?" Pony kept asking me questions I couldn't find the answers to; the answers were there, I just couldn't say them. He brushed his finger over my check, causing me to jump; not from the pain, but the memory of the last time I felt skin to my check. Soon enough the boys came rushing back, now in tow was Tim Shepard, along with the rest of Pony's gang. Two-Bit came running in last, "I called Darry, he said that when we get there he wants everyone besides Dallas and Tim to stay home." Two-Bit shouted through the back window. Everyone was about to disagree when I piped in.

"I agree. Guys, these guys looked like they would do anything. Doesn't matter the reason. And considering what they have been doing I would be totally baffled if they weren't packing at least one heater." No one responded, but they all held the same look of agreement. Since we were speeding, we got to the Curtis's residence rather quickly. Tim and Dally stayed in the back, while everyone else hopped out. I was about to get out when I realized I was the only one who had even a dim realization of where we were actually going. I stayed in the car, not following the others. Darry jumped into the driver's seat; it was obvious he wasn't expecting me to still be there.

"Jesus Christ." He said after jumping. "Paige, go inside." He said, sternly pointing to the door.

I looked at him "Uh, don't you kindof need me for directions?" his expression changed from one of confusion to one of understanding.

"You will stay in the car. Do you understand me?" I nodded my head quickly. He also gave me a small pocketknife; I nodded knowing what he was implying. I took the car on a couple of wrong turns through some weird back allies, and God for saken dirt roads that lead to nowhere anytime soon.

Finally, after 15 minutes of frantic driving, Darry and I got us to the old shade that was somewhat hidden just off a road from town it looked abandoned. Darry got out of the car; there was a gun sticking out of his pants. I grabbed his hand that was on the steering wheel; he stopped and looked at me.

"Do not hurt anybody." I said sternly. I knew Darry wasn't anymore fond of hurting anyone than I was, but that wasn't stopping Dally or Tim… the boy's ran into the house, Dally held his gun out, locked and loaded, but Darry and Tim followed, not holding their weapons. I heard a lot of shouting. Not five minutes later a gunshot enchoed through the hot night.

**huhhh no way! tehe sorry to leave you hanging but it helps with dramatics. thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey! Ok here is chapter 10! ohh so exsiding. ok so in this chapter theres some sexual content, just thought i should put that out there and trust me it aint a lot but didn't want anyone to flip on me :) Well I really hope you like it and Yes there will be kissing I wont tell who but their will be (eventually)! I hope you love it! and thank you so much to all the people who commet and favorite this story or me as an author it means a ton! Mrs. Hinton owns these amazing boys 3 hope you enjoy...**

The white guy walked back into the room after being gone for quite some time. "Taken care of." He said in a almost threatening voice.

"We gone start breaking her in now or what?" Asked the black guy. "Fuckin' hell yeah, Herman," Said the White guy. Herman grabbed my shirt and completely shredded it off. I would take turns starring at each guy as they inspected my body.  
>Herman seemed to have more dominance between the two, and I wasn't too surprised when he pulled out a knife and cut of my shorts. Herman slipped one finger in, moving it around. I was beyond cringing right now. I blocked everything out; turned off every single emotion I had, bottled everything up and just stared blankly in to space; refusing to give them the pleasure of knowing what they were doing would scare me for years to come.<p>

Lights came through the window. The large hand came out of my body. The two men began to consider what they should do. Within seconds, they both decided they were not going down. Herman grabbed a gun and the white guy grabbed a hand gun.

"You stay fucking quiet, you hear?" Said the white guy quietly. I nodded trying to hold a blank expression. Something in my gut was telling me I was safe, so I trusted it. A few seconds later we heard car doors close. Herman and the white guy crouched down next to the front window. We heard muffled whispering and the front door flew open, revealing three shadowed men holding guns. I heard the click of the gun, a revolver I believe, being loaded and pointed right towards the men who almost raped me. I recognized the scent that to anybody else would have been a warning, but to me it was a blessing. Cologne, smoke, cigarettes, and hair grease. I tensed up, knowing this would be one interesting night. At any other moment I would have been embarrassed to be almost fully naked in front of "my boys," but right now I was so glad I didn't even notice. "Drop your weapons." It was Darry; a much darker, more intimidating Darry, but Darry nonetheless. Neither men did.

"No. Kid, I think you best be the one dropin' your weapon." Herman said, standing up and pointing his gun towards the group of boys. "Fuck! I'm fed up with this shit let her go, and maybe I won't blow your brains out." Dallas said, obviously tense and frustrated; no one held doubt that Dallas wasn't bluffing.

"Well you got us scared shitless kid, now how do you want to do this?" Herman asked.

"Like this?" the white guy asked. The gun fired into the night everyone froze immediately checking themselves over, and making sure nothing was wrong. The other greaser I still had not identified jumped up and ran over to the white guy grabbed the gun, fought a little, and clocked the guy square in the head. The white guy dropped to the ground, still conscious but not by much. Dallas and Darry took a quick look at each other before Dallas ran over to the black guy and started brawling it out. Darry came to my aid and inspected the handcuffs I wore. "The black guy, Darry, he has the key." I said quietly. Darry nodded, and began to walk towards the white guy, but tapped Tim Sheppard on the shoulder, who at the moment was beating the shit out of the white guy. I saw them whisper and soon Tim followed Darry. Darry placed his hand on Dally's chest using force to push him back. For a moment Dally complied, but was about to go back when Tim grabbed Dal's shoulders.

"Wait." Tim said. Darry knelt down to the bloody face of Herman.

"Where are the keys?" No reason was in Darry's voice.

"Front pocket Darry! Front pocket!" My voice was sounding raspy, and sleep wanted to consume my mind and body, but I refused. Darry reached into the front pocket and searched for the keys. While all the focus was on Darry and Herman, the white guy stood up, grabbed the gun that was knocked out of his hands, and focused in on his shot. I stared at him. He was swaying back and forth for a moment; I was sure he was going to topple over, but he didn't. He pulled the trigger stopping all the movement in the room. A sharp pain entered my upper thigh. My adrenalin was pumping hard, the shot never fully registered with my mind. My leg felt cool at first, but heat soon filled its place. I felt the pain when I tried to move a muscle. Dallas threw himself on top of that guy, and repeatedly punched him square in the face. All be damn if I have ever seen anyone punch that hard. The warm touch of skin on my wrist shifted my gaze from Dally to Darry, who had unlocked the first cuff, and was now on the second. "Are you ok?" He asked, genuinely concerned. I nodded my head, forgetting about my leg. He moved down to my left ankle. He grabbed my ankle and quickly let go. He glanced at the warm red liquid running down my leg, and on his hand. "I thought you said you were okay." He said almost angry.

"Darry, I'll be fine, just get me the hell out of here!" He wasn't about to object to that.

"Tim, Dally! We got to get outta here!" Both dropped the men they were beating, well, Dally gave one last kick to the ribs of the white guy. Darry picked me up bridal style in his arms as Tim pushed us out the door. Tim ran around to the driver's seat, while Darry hopped in the bed of the truck with me still in his arms. Dal followed our lead. Tim drove us down a few miles and through a few strange roads before finally stopping on an empty street, next to an aged street lamp.  
>Dallas hopped out and unhooked the bed door. Darry laid me down in the bed and hopped out as well. Everyone walked around the bed although some just stood. "Karley?" Asked a small voice I couldn't have been happier to hear.<p>

"Paige!" I threw my arms around her and hugged her tight. "Thank you. Thank you." I whispered in her ear. "Paige you saved my life." I looked around at all the faces. "You all did." I said honestly. "Thank you." I whispered looking at Dally, who hadn't taken his eyes off of me. "Can someone get me cloth or something?" Darry said, putting pressure on my wound.

"Here," Tim said, pulling an old rag out of the back seat.

"Dal, you got a blade?" questioned Darry. Dallas nodded and flipped it out. Darry opened it and cut a small line going horizontal across his stomach an inch above the hem. He gave Dal the blade back, grabbed and ripped last inch of fabric from the bottom. He tied the fabric on my upper thigh and tied it tight. "Someone sit in the back with Karley and hold pressure on the cut," Darry said while hopping into the driver's seat.

"Wait, can I have some clothes or something?" I asked. I had noticed wondering eyes upon my body and was feeling self-conscience. Dallas rolled his eyes, and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. He lifted it up reveling defined abs and small tuffs of hair on his chest. My eyes explored his body as his did mine. Dal and I looked at each other not knowing what the other was feeling. He handed me the white muscle shirt I pulled it on; luckily it covered most of me. "Thanks." He nodded. He grabbed my legs and looped his arm around my waist. He easily picked me up and slid me into the back seat. I leaned my back against the door and sighed. Paige noticed and smiled.

"Here," she said, pulling my legs over her lap. I held the cloth like I was told but it was warm and wet I knew I was losing more blood by the second and tried to calm myself down. The rate my heart was beating wasn't helping matters. I pulled Dally's shirt closer, knowing the smell would come to. I knew why my heart was beating fast and it wasn't because of the pain.

**I hope you enjoyed it... if you did then tell me! I will try to get chapters up quicker but no promises :( anyway love lot's -karley 3 ohh and can we give props to my frickin awsome beta love it :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ok you guys here it is! Unfortunately it is not revised, only with my eyes. Well I will have the revised chapter up as soon as I can I must say this story will becoming to an end soon but im working on a new one, its vary bitter sweet any I will stop talking so you can read thank you so much. Mrs. S.E. hinton owns the boys who inspire us…..**

"Darry I told you we didn't need to do that." I sighed. Darry started the car as we all went on our way to the Curtis house. Darry drove us all to the hospital and had the bullet token out of my leg, and sown up. I was thanking heaven the bullet wasn't too far in. It hurt enough the way it was, and after 3 hours I was exhausted.

"Yes we did." He corrected me. I just rolled my eyes. We had dropped Tim back off at the race but everyone else seemed inclined to go with us. The old truck pulled into the drive way all the guys came running out of the house. "Hey is everyone still alive?" asked Two-bit. "yes." Darry said opening my door. It was early in the morning close to 4am and everyone including myself looked sleep deprived. Darry grabbed below my waist and under my legs hosting me up and taking me into the house all the boys and Paige fallowed closely behind.

"Well tell us what happened!" Urged Sodapop. I rolled my eye's "Ponyboy go get some clothes for Karley. I'll be in the kitchen." Ponyboy nodded got up and disappeared behind the wall. "Well…" asked Two-bit. "I don't know. where do ya'll want to start?" I asked tiredly. "At the begging." Said Steve who up until now had seemed less than interested. "Well I don't know. I mean I guess my friend Candy found me at the race and asked if I wanted to go to a party. I said yes so me, Paige, and candy left." Ponyboy walked out with an old pair of sweats and a black t-shirt. "Thanks" I said taking them in my hand.

"Hey Johnny you want help?" I asked. He nodded and quickly got up. I through my arm over his shoulders and his undermine. I got unsteadily to my feet, not putting pressure on my leg. We slowly made or way to the bathroom. I sat down and looked at him standing awkwardly at the door. "Johnny I want to talk to you." He nodded and closed the door. I stood up and turned the water on cold. I through water in my face and looked up into the mirror. My face had dirt on it, my makeup was smeared, I had a small cut on my check and a large bump/bruise forming on my forehead from Paige. My hair was a giant mess, and my eyes were bloodshot. "Great I look like shit." I groaned. Johnny grabbed a towel hanging from a hook.

I nodded my head taking off my, well Dal's shirt. Johnny being Johnny didn't look at my body he focused solely at the task at hand. He dampened the towel and began whipping the dried blood and dirt of my stomach. "Did they…. Yeah know….." Johnny said trialing off. His voice was barley addable; it took me a second to grasp what he was asking. "No! Well no, not quite." I said looking down. He nodded "Johnny." I rushed out the word. His attention was quickly brought to me "Can I tell you something?" He nodded warily. "You won't tell?" I knew that was a stupid question but I wanted to be sure. He nodded. "Johnny I have. I have been….yeah no…." I said trailing off. My eyes where hurting from trying to hold back tears. I felt safe standing here with only Johnny. I didn't know Johnny as good as I wanted to but now I felt closer to him than anyone 'cuse he was the only person I told this to.

Tears slipped down my cheeks. I was ready to break. Johnny gave me a sympathetic look. His life was tougher than mine and here he was comforting me; a socs. I lightly wrapped my arms around Johnny's fragile body As he did me. His skin was warm against mine. "I'm sorry." His soft voice spoke. Time slowed as we embraced each other. We both used the other for support. I could feel the damp spot on his shirt my tears were leaving but he didn't mind. After a few minutes of our embrace we both let go. I whipped the tears from my eyes and cheeks. "Thank you." I said locking eyes with him. He broke eye contact and nodded understanding what I was trying to say. "Here" He said picking the clothes off the ground he help me put on the pants and I threw on the shirt. I felt better, may it be 'cuse I was cleaner or cause I let out some emotion I didn't know I had bottled up, or just the fact I found someone who cared and listened to my problems; I don't know.

I slowly made my way to the door, Johnny fallowed. I kissed his cheek Hoping to truly thank him for how much he meant to me on this relentless night.

I opened the door and their stood red eyed Paige. "Paige?" I asked confused a few tears left her eye's . "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked backing up. Finally it clicked. "Paige…" I said trying to reason. She turned and ran down the hall and out the front door. I sighed and with some assistance from Johnny made my way back to the front room. I sat down at the table and notice Soda, and Steve asleep on the couch and Two-bit passed out in the chair. "Where did Paige go?" Questioned Darry nervously. Johnny froze. "She heard something I didn't mean to say." I tried covering my tracks but by the looks I was given' no one believed me. "Really you guys she'll be ok." Darry still looked awful nervous. "Pony go see if you can find her I don't want her out this late in our territory." Ponyboy nodded grabbed a jacket and quietly left the house, leaving Johnny, Dallas, Darry, and myself alone in the kitchen.

"Here" Darry placed a large bowl on the table of left over chicken noddle soup I had made way earlier in the day. "Thanks." I grabbed a smaller bowl and spoon and served myself. "Oh my gosh Johnny." My voice was alarmed. "I've been so wrapped up in my own problems, I'm sorry. How are you feeling?" It took Johnny a second to grasp what I was saying. "Better." His voice was quite but at least he spoke. I gave him a reassuring smile. "So why did Paige bolt like that?" Darry stared in my direction, needless to say my avoiding eye contacted concept wasn't working. "Nothing important." I lied. He gave a disapproving look but nodded. "Look guy's I'm about to collapse I'm gonna hit the sack, wake me if Paige and Pony don't come back in a few hours." We nodded and Darry disappear behind the hallway. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Johnny eye lids falling heavily. "Johnny go lay down you can grab some blankets from the closet. Johnny nodded and left leaving me and Dallas.

"Thank you." I took a chance and looked up to meet his eyes. Not surprising me his eyes showed no emotion just a dark mess. He looked away and stayed quite. I pushed out my chair and slowly made my way to the sink with some dishes in hand. I heard a chair push out and footsteps fallow. Setting the dishes down I turned around abruptly surprised to find Dallas standing right there. I was taken back a little. Dallas took a few steps closer closing the distance between us, pushing me into the counter. He grabbed my upper waist, picked me up and set me down on the counter. I gave him a funny look, but his eyes were full of anger and passion. He was against the counter I was sitting on, I had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen so I wrapped my legs around his waist. The pain I felt was horrible but it was nothing compared to the passion burring inside me. I leaned down colliding our lips.

His lips were nothing I had ever thought they would be. They were gentle and kind yet rough and passionate, anger was behind each movement. My body was tingling and both of us were asking for more. I felt his arms wrap around my lower waist and end up on my butt where he picked me up, my legs still wrapped around him. We stumbled around, letting our toungs intertwine until we hit the wall. We soon made our way to the kitchen table where he layed me down. Our kiss was getting more heated and passionate. Before I knew what was happing his hands were resting inside at the bottom of my shirt. "Stop." Breathlessly I sighed. He looked at me, he begin kissing my neck and along my collar bone. "Dal stop." I said trying to push him now. He stopped angrily, "Look don't think I don't want to, just not here not now." He glared. "Dal glory you didn't think we could just do it here anyway." I tried reasoning. "Fuck, your such a tease." He growled. "Think what you want." I said sliding of the table, I limped over to the chair Two-bit was in and sat down next to the chair resting my head against the wall. My body felt like jelly and my lips tingled just like my stomach. My eyes felt heavy, I let sleep consume me.

**Ok so did you like the ending? I did. Tell me what you think, I really hope you liked it thanks for reading **

**-karley **


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok first I must say I'm soooo sorry it's been over a month! That's so bad I'm so sorry school is killing me and with finals coming up ugh I'm going to explode. I'm so sorry this chapter is not revised and my beta kind of like flunked out on me so if you would like to beta the rest of this story please comment or message me. Thank you soo much and I hope all thanksgivings were good! Ok time for the chapter reading and again sorry for everything! Mrs. S.E. Hinton owns these boys **

"Close the blinds." I begged. The bright sun shone through the window and on to my face. "Ughhhh please." I reluctantly got up from the ground and walked over to the window. I closed the blinds and rubbed my eyes. Somthing smelt good I followed the smell and my grumbling tummy over to the kitchen. A deep rumble came from a happily wide awake Darry.

"Ok what are you doing up so early?" I said, I grabbed a chair and sat backwards on it resting my chin on the top so I could watch Darry cook. "Well I took of work today and thought I should get things moving besides once Pony and Paige came home last night I couldn't fully get back to sleep, well not like I fell to sleep very well either." He said raising an eyebrow and glancing my way before letting a smirk cross his face. "Why are you smiling?" My curiosity perking. "Don't think I didn't hear you and Dal last night." My cheeks immediately went pink and I got butterflies. He smiled at my reaction and focused back in at the job at hand.

"So what happened?" He asked curious. The floor creaked under the weight of somebody's dragging feet. "Hey Soda." I said happily, he smiled. Something told me to look at him so I did. Of course he wasn't wearing a shirt, only a pair of jeans. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help but stare. His body was finally chiseled to his personality. "Stop drooling ." Soda said rubbing my head. "Psh you wish." I mumbled fixing my hair. "You going to answer my question now?" asked Darry. "What question?" Asked Soda "What Karley and Dally were doing in here that kept me up all night." Darry smirked. Soda raised an eyebrow in my direction. "Nothing, ok well I mean we kissed…" I paused "… a lot…. But that's all we did, really!" after a moment of thought a rather large smile crossed sodapop face. "Superman I do believe you owe me a dollar." Darry grumbled through a smile. "What? You guys bet me and Dallas would kiss!" I hollered. I knew I was a little ticked of but I still found it funny just like they did, shoot I would have bet to. Darry smiled into the sauce pan, so I shoot Soda a look telling him to explain. "Ok well you see we all had bets. My bet was you to would kiss within the week, Darry's was within the month, Two-bits was that day and Steve's was that you wouldn't at all." Soda said nudging Darry. I got up and limped over to Soda making sure to hit him upside the head while quickly dipping my figures in the sauce darry was making. I whipped my figures across darry's check. I fell to the floor laughing along side Sodapop. The look that had consumed Darrys face was priceless.

Not a moment latter a groggy Ponyboy came walking in with Johnny fallowing close behind. Pony's eyes went wide when he saw me laughing on Sodas chest on the ground and Darry in shock with brown stuff on his check. "Haha your dumb sodapop." I said gently pushing him back on the ground. "I wouldn't be talking." Chuckled Darry. He smeared the sauce across my mouth. I smiled a mischievous smile "Come here," Darry started backing up as I walked closer. "Come on now don't be scared." My smile grew bigger. Darry backed up against the frig. "Before you do anything you should know.." I cut him off I rubbed my lips all over his clean check giving him on sloppy peck on the check.

His smile dropped scaring the shit out of me. "Darry I'm sorry," I tried to ease what was about to come. He smiled at big grin. Relief washed over me, instinctively I smiled. "What the fuck happened in here?" I would recognize that voice anywhere. I smile swept across my face. Dallas.

"Hey Dal." I said as easily as I could. The butterflies came back. Dallas mumbled something under his breath as the rest of the gang acknowledged his presents. The phone rang making the room fall silent we all traded looks as Darry walked over to the phone and slowly picked it up.

Last night Darry was hammered with questions, from the nurses and attendants. We were warned the police might be involved if my father hadn't called them confirming he was aware of what happened, well dad still hadn't been called.

Darry hung up the phone "Karley you need to call your dad when we drop you off at home." I nodded in response. "Ponyboy, where's Paige?" I asked. "She's laying down outside." Everyone gave ponyboy a confused look but I nodded and walked outside to the backyard. Sure enough Paige was laying on top of an old blanket watching the due soaked grass blades glimmer in the sun. Every time I looked at Paige I saw my mother, and myself. She was so gentle and so caring it amazed me sometimes, of course we had our moments but then moments like this, days in the sun moments were the world seemed perfect. But reality was far from it.

"Hey." I used my gentle voice as I slowly sat down next to her. "You've been out here awhile haven't you?" She didn't look up she just gave a little nod. "Paige you have to talk to me eventually…." I sighed "O.k. if you don't want talk fine but just listen ok?" Still no answer so I continued. "Paige I didn't tell you what happened because I was scared and I thought if I ignored it maybe it wouldn't be a problem and I could forget, but I couldn't. Paige I was sitting at the park and it was late somehow or another this guy got me on the ground … and to make a long story short he raped me." I looked at her, tears welled in her eyes. "Paige I'm still me. Nothing has changed, I'm still me ok?" I touched her shoulder but she jerked away. "Were you ever planning on telling me?" She asked on the brink of tears. "Yeah when you were older. But now or then just wasn't the right time."

"What the fuck!" My heart dropped. I threw myself in a circle. Dally stood jaws locked eyes smoldering. "How could you not fucking tell me!" He urged "Cause I haven't even know you that long and that's not a piece of information I happen to tell everyone!" I yelled back. Hearing all the commotion the entire gang filtered outside. I jumped up on my feet. "You little whore!" Dally shouted running his hand through his hair. "Don't give me that bullshit Dally it's not like you don't sleep around every night with any slut you can get your hands on!" My vision was turning red but I could see all the boys around us and Paige standing behind Ponyboy. Dallas took a few steps toward me, anyone in their right mind would have backed down but I was just getting started. "You are a lying son of bitch you know that? Fuck you! Why should I even bother, you've probley raped girls anyway not like you would understand!" "You need to shut your trap." He hissed taking one more step closer. We were within inches of each other and I could feel the breath coming out of his nose. "Fuck you!" I slammed my fist into his chest, Over and over again. "You don't understand!" He grabbed my wrist with force. "Cause you never gave me a chance to." He spoke so low only I could hear. With that he dropped my hands and stormed the other way. he left me standing there tears trickling out of my burning eyes and blood boiling.

I turned around to face everyone. "Glory, I can't believe he didn't beat you like a rag then and there." Two-bit honestly spoke everyone's feelings. "Shut up give him more credit than will you?" I angrily told Two-bit. I wasn't mad at Two-bit, I wasn't mad at anyone except for Dallas. I pushed past Darry, Two-bit, and Sodapop into the house. I walked into the bathroom and turned the water on I looked into the mirror. Golly I sure was a mess. I splashed cool water on my face and pulled my hair into a tighter ponytail. I was still wearing Ponyboy's black shirt and sweats I'm sure I looked just the way I felt.

**Again sooooo sorry it took me so long! I'm really trying, I hope you enjoyed! Well I hope it was worth the wait :/ thank you for reading **

**-love always karley**


	14. Chapter 13

**Well I got this one up sooner than I thought! I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if all the facts don't line up in this one they should but its poorly revised just by my eyes but I hope you enjoy it! I hope everyone has happy holidays and this next chapter….damn get ready you guys! Ok on to the story. Wait! S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders. Ok sorry onto the story.**

I walked down the hallway feeling like an outcast. The boys kept staring at me which I can say is more than what Paige did, she just sat next to Ponyboy refusing to look up. I stopped and looked at all the eyes that were on me. Darry, Soda, and Two-bit were missing. I figured they were in the kitchen so I walked outside and sat down on the stairs. My life seemed so out of focus at the moment I didn't even know what to do with myself. "Hey." Two-bit said cautiously. He walked out of the house and stood next to me. I held my hand out asking him to help me up. He took my hand and pulled me up. I felt bad for hollering at him like I did and we both looked at each other we didn't like being mad. I threw my arms around his neck. "Two-bit I'm sorry, I wasn't mad at you." I rested my chin on his shoulder. "It's ok doll." He said laughing a little. We just stood there hugging he kept his arms around my waist and I kept mine around his neck.

The car ride jostled me around a bit but honestly I had forgot about my leg it didn't even seem important, the bandage was still on but nothing much more exciting. Darry was driving us home it was around 4 and all we did at his house was sit. Dallas never came back to the house I figured he had gone and got drunk maybe he was being hulled in or maybe just picking fights and blowing of some steam, either way I wasn't really sure.

We had plans to go back and see the boys in a few days but I knew we would see them before that. "Paige dinners ready." I hollered into the living room. I had talked briefly to my dad he said he would come home tomorrow and that I was getting a stern talking to. I didn't want to keep lying to my father so I was going to tell him everything. Everything that's ever happened to me that he didn't know about.

The next day passed, nothing exciting happened I told my dad everything he reacted good, well as good as could be expected. The sun rose and set just the same as every day.

Strom trotted around uneasily, "what is your problem?" I slapped storm on his rump. He reared knocking me off, I landed on my back. I sat there for a moment stunned. What the hell? Storm snorted and trotted around like he was amused. I sat up and looked at him "fuck you storm! You're such a jackass!" I almost laughed I got up brushed myself off and walked back over to the fence. I need something else to do it was around 12 and I was board out of my mind Paige was over at the Curtis', dad was down at the fairgrounds helping out some of his buddy's, and I was just home with nothing to do. "Screw it I mumble to myself. I ran inside and into my room I trough on a pair of short shorts and black half shirt the sleeves were cute of. Today the top heat was around 102 and everyone was dying of the amines heat. I had already hosed the horses off, and feeling the temperature in the barn they were being let out into the pasture. I hopped into the truck and drove into town. People were out everywhere, most of them once I entered greaser territory were wearing minimal clothing, I bet their houses where sweltering. I drove to the Curtis house and walked right in. I found Johnny, Two-bit, and Steve looking uncomfortable on the couch Sodapop in the kitchen Darry in his chair and Ponyboy and Paige playing cards on the coffee table. These boys looked terrible there were watching some weird action movie on the TV. Darry was wearing a gray tank top and jeans, Johnny was wearing a black t shirt, Sodapop wasn't wearing a shirt and neither was Steve just pairs of jeans. Ponyboy was wearing a white t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and Two-bit was wearing a red shirt that also had the sleeves cut off but the pits wear cut much lower than ponyboy's. Paige still sat in her shorts and pink tank top she put on earlier. At least we had begun talking again.

Dallas immerged from the bathroom wearing a white tank top and jeans. "You guys look terrible." I smiled good naturally. "Thanks babe." Two-bit laughed, out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Dally shoot a look towards Two-bit, Two-bit immediately got quite. "You guys are boring, I guess I will just have to go swimming by myself." My voice taunting. I turned towards the door, there was commotion behind me and I soon was caring a very heavy Sodapop on my back. Everyone was laughing "Hell, where coming with you!" yelled Two-bit. "Giddy up" Hollered Sodapop. I stumbled down the stairs eventually falling in the grass "hey! You're supposed to keep going!" he laughed I just laughed and pushed him back down on the grass "hey!" I jumped into the driver's side just as Darry had done in his car. Darry had Two-bit, Ponyboy, and Paige in his car I had Sodapop, Steve, and Dallas in mine. Darry pulled out of the driveway we both rolled down the windows "Darry just follow me ok?" "Sure thing." I took the back way to my house we drove to the back of our property. I jumped out and unlocked a large gate.

The trucks stopped. Me and Paige looked at each other and smiled. "Welcome to paradise boys." A large glistening lake surrounded by forest, there was a small cabin close by and a dock just in front of us. Sodapop through off his pants leaving him in underwear and he took a flying leap into the lake. Two-bit was close behind with Steve on his heels. I smiled at Darry who was taking off his shirt; I grabbed the bottom of my shirt leaving me in just my bra and a pair of short shorts.

I jumped into Darry's arms "Please!" I begged, he smiled and through me ten feet into the cool lake. I went up for breath not surprised that Paige, Pony, Dally, and Johnny where still standing up on shore. By then Darry had entered the water. I saw Dally nudge Johnny they both laughed and dally ripped of his cloths while Johnny took a slower route slowly taking them off he looked uncomfortable doing so. Ponyboy and Paige looked awkward just standing there like they did. I laughed and hulled myself up on to the dock. "Ponyboy take your shirt off Paige you too." They were both being very shy. Finally both were undressed to just shorts and underwear. "Now come on" I pushed both of them to the dock they both stood on the edge. Neither wanted to budge.

I felt A large pair of hands on my shoulders; Dallas. Just as he gave me a big push I through my hands out making sure to catch ponyboy and Paige. There was a lot of commission as we landed in the water my head hit Paige in the stomach and ponyboy was below me. All three of us came up gasping for breath. It didn't help we were laughing historically. The rest of the boys where further out than we were but they saw everything and were also laughing. There was a giant splash behind us fallowed by a smaller one. I looked behind me not surprised to find Johnny and Dallas laughing. "Haha very funny guys." I said while I swam over to Dally, I and put my hands on his shoulders I lifted myself up on them pushing him under the water. Johnny laughed a small laugh. "Don't think you're not a part of this." I jumped over to him and Pushed him under the water as well. All the boys were laughing. "That's what you get." I stuck my Tung out to him. I got a smile from Johnny, and a scowl from Dallas. it was nice to see Johnny smile it made me smile.

After a few hours things started to calm down, Darry and I were sitting on the shore talking. Dallas, Johnny, and two-bit were pigging out. Paige, ponyboy, sodapop, and Steve were goofing off at the dock.

"How's your leg feeling?" He noticed me rubbing it. "It's getting better, I mean it's still a little bit tender but honestly a lot of the time I don't even notice it." That was the truth I had a tendency not to notice it then I would do something stupid and hurt it then the pain was really uncomfortable "Well it looks a lot better." He said lifting the small strip of bandage that was on it. "I hope so." I smiled. He lay down, I fallowed his actions. "You know," I said "this isn't that comfortable." He moved his arm under my neck. "Thanks." He nodded his head. "Thanks for today you made it way better than what it would have been." I smiled "It got better after we ran to the house and picked up those towels and food." "Haha yeah, you know the key to any guys heart it through his stomach." He both laughed at this. I nudged him in the ribs "Glory and I though Soda was the goofy brother." As if on cue Soda came lopping over "I am!" "When can we eat some real meat?" Soda asked. "I'm not feeding all you boys" I joked. "Alright come on I will get the food going." Soda grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet.

Finally I had all 7! Steaks done. Paige and Johnny were seating the table everyone else was drying off and putting on their pants. Paige and I were wearing our wet shorts and occasionally I found wandering eyes on me but I felt a constant stair from a certain pair.

After dinner I learned a few new facts about greasers, one: Greaser look amazingly cute without grease in their hair. Two: All greasers know how to entertain them selves.

There was a blazing fire in the sand. Who am I kidding? There was a massive bon fire next to the lake! Good thing to we would probably need that water when someone stumbled into it.

We talked into the night mostly about nonsense, sometimes about family, and friends, and social standing, I even had Sodapop tech me a couple of fight moves, Pony taught Paige how to through a punch… she tested it out on Two-bit. I was proud. "Guys it's getting late we really need to head home." Darry commanded. Everyone had been yawning and falling asleep, I hadn't given much thought to the time but I'm sure it was around midnight, maybe a bit later. "Come on." I grabbed Sodas hand but he just slumped of his chair and on to the ground. "Sodaaa." I complained I heard a low chuckle from Ponyboy; he soon was next to my side. "Sodapop Curtis get your lazy butt up." He said kneeling down next to Sodas head. Sodapop mumbled something we couldn't understand. Pony gave me a half smile. "Ponyboy help me?" He nodded. I hooked my arms under Sodapop ponyboy grabbed his legs and we lifted. After some struggling we managed to get him to the truck and in the bed. I gave Ponyboy a hug "Thanks bud, I will see you later ok?" He nodded "Yeah I'll see you later." We smiled and parted ways. "Bye Soda." I whispered next to his ear. He held out his arm. I wrapped my arm around him. "Mmmmm night." We let go.

After saying goodbye to the rest of the gang I noticed the dim glow of Dallas cigarette. "You know those things will kill you right?" He smirked and rolled his eyes. "Are you going to get in the truck with them?" He shook his head. "Nope you're dropping me off at bucks later. I have to show you somthing first tho." I nodded 'whatever.' I thought. "Dallas you coming?" Hollered Steve. "No man, I'm going to have karley drive me to bucks later." Steve nodded not wanting to push the subject. "Dal we can if you want." Added Darry. "It's ok Darry he wants to show me something." I stuck my middle figure up in front of myself so Dallas couldn't see but everyone else couldn't. They laughed, so did I. "Bye you guys. Wait! Darry would you mind dropping Paige back off at my house? It's late and I'm going to clean up some before I take Dal over to bucks, and she's tired." "Yeah no problem, hope on in." Darry told Paige

"Bye kar!" Yelled the gang. I waved goodbye as the truck drove away. "O.K. what do you really want Dallas?" His eyes glistened under the moon light. "It's a surprise."

**OK I can not just leave you guys like that I will have the next chapter up soon soon soon like before Christmas ok, happy holidays everyone I hope you injoyed it.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Well you guys may have seen this one coming but this chapter... well lets just say I am going to put a warning up on it this chapter, yes there is sexual content just know that :) I hope you like I tried to make it tastefull, anywho on to the reading oh and Happy Christmas (yes i'm a littel late :)) HAppy holidays and a very happy new year 2012, S.E. Hinton owns the bad boy in this chapter ;)**

**WARNING RATED T FOR A REASON! (but still tastefull :))**

"You think you're such big ass shit right? A ladies man, a real hard ass. Well guess what." He just smiled. "You're a jackass in my book." I turned around and headed for the blanket that was set up the fire was still burning although it had claimed a reasonable amount.

"Come on," He scoffed "You just don't like me cuse' you're scared of me." He smirked

"Get real will you." I turn around to meet his glare. "Nothing you do scares me." I lied. Everything he did scared me. "You're scared of me; look at the way heart pounds, your hands shake. You won't admit it but you are scared."

I rolled my eyes at his comment. I turned around and kept cleaning up the giant mess, well that is until I heard a small noise from the lake. I turned around in time to see Dal's bulk ass nude body walk into the water. My eyes went round. He turned around smiled at me.

"Come live a little." He said coldly. He was taunting me, egging me on. I hated him for reasons like this. I wasn't one to back down from anything. My muscles tightened as my toes squeezed the sand in between them. 'This was stupid' 'I shouldn't do it' my brain wouldn't listen I followed my heart and walked towards the water. My body tensed as the cold water hit me causing goose bumps to rise and my hairs stood on end. 'Was I really going to give him me?' My heart said yes, but my mind wasn't so sure. Sure I wanted to feel everything I knew he would give me; I wanted to feel him. It was bad idea, I knew that I was fully aware of it and he was too. I guess you just can't stop the inevitable. Each step I took closer to him made my heart pound fast. I soon was on my tip toes standing inches away from him.

He grabbed my hips, I looked into his eyes and for once I didn't see hate or crime, or one of the toughest hoods in Tulsa, I didn't see someone who had seen too much, I didn't see a man with a dark past, I saw a 17 year old boy who behind everything he had seen, heard, and done, he still cared. I saw lust, and hope, and in his unmistakable eyes I saw passion. We both had it tonight we would both be free, and let out every emotion that we had ever felt.

He pressed his lips to mine, his grip still strong on my body tingled, it was the unmistakable tingle I felt when we kissed in the Curtis' kitchen and I loved it. My stomach flipped with butterflies. I was so sacred but I, for some unfathomable reason, trusted him to help me. I soon kissed him back, hard, stronger, and more passionate. He felt this change. Our tongue intertwined both fighting for dominance. His hands slipped lower down till they found there place on my butt, they didnt stay there for very long tho. He soon brought them towards the front of my shorts; he paused and broke the heated kiss. He looked me in the eyes. I bit my bottom lip and nodded, he began kissing my neck and collar bone as he un did the first button. For the life of me I couldn't figure out why he actually asked if he could, I would've just figured he would done it if I said yes or no. I felt the zip from my zipper as he pulled down my shorts; I stepped out of them.

"Dallas there's no going back." I wanted to make sure he knew this would affect not only me and him but the gang too. He looked at me then pulled off my underware. He took my checks in his hands and kissed me hard. He reached his hands behind my back and undid my bra.

"I wasn't planning on it." he smirked. He roughly grabbed my hips and picked me up I wrapped my legs around his torso he began walking to shallower shores our kiss never breaking. He walked us out of the water and laid me on a blanket Ponyboy, Johnny, and Paige had been lying on. We continued to kiss our hands exploring each other's bodies. I could feel every ripple from his muscular frame, his tough skin marked with scars, he felt my every curve, my soft skin, and the nerves radiating off me. He kissed down my neck he found a place that made me moan slightly, this made him go crazy. He kissed one last kiss and looked at me "We gonna' do this?" He asked in a rough and husky voice. I grabbed his checks and gave him a strong, sturdy, and sloppy kiss on the lips.

As the night wore pain was replaced with pleasure.

I felt like I was floating on the clouds, nothing filled my mind. He lay down next to me breathing heavily just as I did. He got up and walked over to grab one more blanket. He laid down next to me putting the blanket over both of us. I was embarrassed. He had 'been' with so many women, I was sure I didn't even compare. I flopped on my stomach, "Sorry." I muttered. "What?" He said confused. "I'm sure I was nothing compared to the girls you've had. So sorry I wasted your night." He put his arms around me and pulled me close. "You did pretty damn good for being an almost virgin. Man you got one ass." He chuckled softly. I smiled, he approved. I relaxed being in his arms. Dallas was one guy, maybe all he wanted was sex but I felt happy around him. A happiness I had never quite found anywhere eles, and that made him special. I wish I could say he was my Dally because that's how I felt.

The bright moon reflected in the lake, I closed my eyes and gave my tired body a brake. I had no idea what tomorrow would hold, I hope it wouldn't be too bad.

**I really hope you injoyed it, and for this chapter i would love to hear your opions on dally and karley and what you think the future should hold for these too lovers so PLEASE Review! thank you soo much for reading.**

**- as always Karley **


	16. Chapter 15

**Alright guys here the next chapter, I cranked it out today but I hope you still like it, I feel like it humanized everyone. Anyway Enjoy, Mrs. Hinton owns the boys. R&R**

A soft lapping of a large animal came from the lake disrupting me from my peaceful sleep. My eyes opened surprised to see a pair of two human legs accompanied by 4 muscular horse legs standing sideways. Confusion came rushing into my mind 'why was the sky turned the wrong way?' It hit me, I picked myself off the blanket still bare off clothes but wrapped in a different more dusty blanket, finally everything was facing the right way but something was still buggin' me somthin' awful. Why was Dallas rubbing Dalton's neck? Dalton! I jumped up, but still made sure the blanket was covering me, Dallas had his underwear on but that was it. I slowly approached the two tow headed boys. It amazed me how well these two just stood enjoying each other's company. I stood in admiration for a while

"You going to come over here or what?" Asked Dal staring off in to the distance. I stood there silently not sure if he was talking to me.

"Yes I'm talking to you Karley." He seemed clam. I walked over petting along Dalton's body. From behind I wrapped my arms around his, stood on my tippy toes, and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Hi." I half mumbled. "How did you find Dalton?" I asked curiously.

"I didn't. I woke up to him chewing on my god damn hair." I laughed and let go of him. He turned around to face me.

"You know what's funny." I tilted my head. "Us like this, never pegged you for that kind of girl."

He smirked eyeing the blanket that was wrapped around me.

"Yeah and I always knew you were that kind of boy." I turned around to stalk off but he stepped on the blanket ripping it away from me. So there I stood completely nude in front of Dallas Winston; not like he hadn't seen it before.

"I know, you know, you love It." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and walked back up to the beach. I found my shorts and pulled them on, searching around I found an old rope that would work. I walked back down to Dalton and Dallas who now searched around for his jeans. Daltons ears perked as I approached him slowly I tied the rope into a make shift halter and led him over to the truck where I tied him to the door handle.

After an hour or so both Dal and I had all of our clothes on, and things were packed back up into the truck.

"Get in the truck." I yelled out the window, he jumped in the passenger seat. I drove down the old dirt road thinking about what I should do, what I should tell Paige; explain why I didn't come home. The thing weighing on me though was the fact I had to go to the barn and put Dalton in before I could Dal to Bucks. The ride was very slow as Dalton walked beside the truck. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

My heart dropped. Darry's truck was parked out front of my house. "Shit." I mumbled the truck slowly came to a stop in front of the barn. Everyone came busting out of my front door anger and relief washing over their faces. They herd us from a mile down the road.

"I'm fucked." I unintentionally said out loud. Dally laughed. "Don't you say a god damned word you hear?" He just rolled his eyes the smile slipping of his face.

I opened the car door and got out. Everyone came to a dead stop not two feet in front of me. Ignoring them I walked around the car and untied Dalton's rope from Dal's side. I walked him into the barn and untied him; he immediately started chewing on hay. I walked back out everyone had their eyes on me expecting an answer and noticing Paige's tear stained cheeks I knew why.

"Found Dalton." I said closing the truck door when Dallas stepped out of his.

"Care to give us an answer on where you two where at?" Darry asked in a tone that had fatherhood between every word. He now stood in the front of the mob.

"Not really." I said as Dally appeared next to me. I saw realization spread across Sodapops face.

"How could you?" He was pissed. As He stepped closer I knew the question wasn't pointed towards me.

"Soda" he cut me off "Don't. You. Dare. You're no better!" I was taken back and hurt deeply by this. "Soda" My voice breaking. "And to think, I thought you weren't like that. You're just another one of his whores." He spat at both of us. Tears were obviously in my eyes. Finally the rest of the group realized what Soda already had.

"Are you kidding me?" I heard Steve say.

Without warning Dallas threw a punch that landed squarely on Sodapop's cheek. Soda's normally happily eyes were storming over.

"Soda." Darry warned. But it was too late; Soda threw himself on top of Dallas repeatedly nailing him in the face. "Soda!" I yelled at him trying to pull him off. Dallas threw punches back. Soon blood appeared and Darry stepped in to stop it. "Enough." Two-bit and Steve grabbed Soda and hauled him to his feet, While Darry did Dallas. Tears still slipped down my face. Sodas lip was busted and Dallys nose was bleeding.

"You guys please stop." I sounded so childish. I looked around the faces of what was once such a strong group of friends now they looked like; a gang. I bunch of snarling, bickering, disgruntled pack, who like brothers, stuck around with each other. Steve standing with his hand on Sodas shoulder looking like he saw all of this coming from the start, he looked at me with hatred because it was true I had pretty much torn up his family. A restrained Sodapop had lost every aspect of the happy go lucky greaser I once cherished. His eyes cried out, while his face looked distorted with pain, not from his injuries but from me. I betrayed him. Two-bit; the one always cracking jokes know looked like he would prefer to die of alcohol poisoning then stand there holding his buddy back from doing what was right, ripping me apart. Paige looked like she could handle no more; she clung so tightly to ponyboy's arm, the only thing keeping her sain, her knuckles turned white. I was supposed to be her sister, to protect her and keep her safe just like our mother hadn't, but know I wasn't any better than mom I might as well be her for all the pain I was causing. Ponyboy's expression was one I couldn't place. He didn't hate me, and that's all I needed to keep me sain, Ponyboy saw the good in the most terrible and screwed up people; like me. Johnny looked broken, because that's what I had done to him. I broke the only family he ever knew. Darry the normally hard older brother, looked at me like I always knew he did. I was like a little smart ass sister to him and I had disappointed him in a way I didn't know if I could ever be forgiven for. Dallas the true badass of the group, the one who always got in trouble, the person who had gotten me in to all of this bullshit looked at me with eyes that told me the one thing I needed to know; I don't regret, and I would do it all again. Every emotion bubbled up inside forcing me back into reality. Something clicked inside my head.

I Love him…

"Look I… I don't… what do you want me to say?" I finally got out. Everyone stood quite. "Yes ok me and Dallas…" I paused not knowing how to phrase it.

"Fucked?" asked a still furious Sodapop.

"Yeah that, but do you want to know something? I'm 16 and I can make choices for myself and this was one of them, so why is that so wrong?" No one answered not even Soda. "Look what happened, happened there's no going back and if there was I would do it all again. I Don't understand what the big issue is."

So there we stood no one daring to say anything.

**Kind of short I know sorry but I hoped you liked it!**

**~karley**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey, so first off let me say thank you to my two reviewers you guys rock haha and it means a lot . So this chapter again I just whipped out and I know it short so sorry but 16 is actually my lucky number so I throw in some extra drama which will be interesting any who I hope you guys like it as always please read and review. Mrs Hinton owns the boys. Oh and as a side note sorry if it's not the best revised its late and I'm tired sorry, anyway…**

I stood still not expecting which one would come up and say something. Every one stood still anger on their facial features; the last person I expected to talk was the one who did.

"Your right." His voice low, calm, and sure. "You and Dallas have something," He carefully said this watching our reactions. "Who are we to stop you? Or even judge you?" Finally his version of a speech over, you could slightly see the slow shake that steadily rested in his hands. Tears still overflowed in my eyes, I walked over and hugged him harder than I thought he could take but he hugged me back just as hard. When we reluctantly let go, Dallas lifted his arm in the air, Johnny froze and his breathing tighten just as his eyes did. Dal surprised us all placing his arm over Johnny's shoulders and placing his arm securely around my waist pulling me close.

"Kalrey you're one of the gang, Johnny's right, this whole thing between you and Dally it's not something we didn't see coming. So go for it, as long as it makes you happy I'm behind your decision." Breaking free of Dally's grip I wrapped my arms around Two-bit's neck and squeezed; he squeezed back. In the back of my mind I wished he was my big brother. I re took my place alongside Dallas as Two-bit stood next to me.

Darry walked forward. "Look I would be lying if I said I was happy with this whole," He thought for the right words "situation, but I trust your judgment and I trust you Dally to treat her right." Darry dead serious looked like a murder the way he stared Dal down who nodded his head once. I practically jumped into his arms he lifted me up and twirled me around. "Thank you superman." I whispered in his ear. His smile tugged harder on his lips.

Without warning Sodapop up and walked away leaving Paige, Ponyboy, and Steve wondering. Paige who still clung on to Ponyboy pulled him towards the house, she released his arm but he quickly grabbed her hand and interlaced there figures. I smiled in my head at his reaction and her reaction to his; I wish things were that simple with me.

"Karley I think we're going to follow Pony and Paige come on guys." With the exception of one, everyone left; even Dally whose arm I missed, it made me feel safe.

"You're not going with?" As polite as I tried to sound I know that's not how it came across.

"Do you honestly think that everything's going to work out now?" His voice gentle, but streaked with anger.

"I was hoping." I said challenging his question. He just stared at me not sure of how to respond, well that or the fact he just didn't want to.

"Okay look, I get the fact we aren't exactly friends but why are you so opposed to me and Dallas?" My voice finally free of dying sorrow but still quite and unsure.

"God damn it." He snarled "why don't get you get it? It's not just about you it never was just about you." The piece of cloth he had in his back pocket now lay on the ground as he marched off towards the house. What did he mean it wasn't just about me? Suddenly I remembered Soda who was still in the barn. Slowly I picked up my feet and forced my body to fallow the worn path through the grass to the old wood doors. The door creaked when I opened it. Giving it a final shove I made my way into the dusty and hot barn.

Every horse (present) perked their ears when I walked past them, surprisingly Storm gave a happy neigh when I approached his stall. I grabbed Storms halter and slid it on I tied him to the door of his stall well I tended to the other horses. I unhooked the stall doors of every horse letting them freely come and go to the pasture, I didn't want to leave them in here I knew it would reach well into the 90's by lunch time and that was just too hot for them. Everyone bolted out happy to be free. "Come on buddy." I told Storm, removing his halter I slid on his bridle forgetting out his saddle.

We ran through the open field but slowed down when we reached the tree line. I didn't guided storm any particular way I knew he would automatically go where I wanted him to.

The small Brooke slowly came into my view as did my friend, or used to be friend. He heard us as we neared but didn't acnowage it.

"Hey," I said softly as I slowly sat myself beside him, the pain form last night and Storms ride was finally registering its self with me.

We were facing the small stream listing to the quite bubble of the broke. "Sodapop, we can't fix this if you won't tell me what's wrong." He slowly lifted his head towards me, pain present. "Soda," he just put his head back down. "Sodapop Curtis listen to me ok? You mean so much to me, I can't stand this; hurting you." He found my gaze but this time I dropped it.

"Karley you don't get it."

"Get what." I snapped back instantly.

"I have feelings for you,"

Interrupting him I said "I have feelings for you too" This time Soda cutting in. "Not those kinds of feelings." He whispered looking down. Suddenly it was as though I could hear Steve _"Why don't get you get it? It's not just about you it never was just about you." _ I understood what he was trying to tell me.

"Soda…" I said slowly trying to get up. "But you never told me. You encouraged me, shit you even bet money on us kissing." My voice slightly rising. This hurt him I could see it blatantly in his eyes. Still angry with myself, I stood up and kicked the water.

"Karley it doesn't matter okay? Just forget I said anything to begin with."

Running my hands through my matted hair I mumbled. "Soda you don't think I've never felt this way for you?"

This caught him off guard. "What?"

"Well yeah," I shyly admitted.

"So why didn't you ever do anything?" He argued.

"For the same reason you didn't Soda, we both know things would never work out." I slowly walked over and rubbed Storms neck.

"Karley you deserve better, you know Dallas can never give you a real life." Everything he was saying was the flat out truth.

"I know, but sodapop you deserve more than what I can give you too." He just looked down not quite sure how to respond, so he did the next best thing he grabbed my waist and turned me around to face him. He cupped my checks and leaned forward and kissed me. His lips gently found mine, I kissed back I knew it was wrong but I didn't care. His lips were warm, gentle, soft and supple. It wasn't like kissing Dal, Sodapop cared about what it felt like for me. He wanted to make sure that this kiss left an impression on me. When we finally broke apart I looked him straight in the eyes, smiled, and wrapped my arms so tightly around his neck I was scared he couldn't breathe but that didn't stop me from doing it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed. I didn't get butterflies in my tummy or tingles through my body like I did Dallas, but he made me feel safe and happy. Around Sodapop I could be myself and he would always just accept me for it.

**Oh shit, bet you didn't see that one coming now did you? Lol well I hope you enjoyed the next chapter will be up shortly, thank you. ~kalrey**


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay first off thank you! For the reviews they seem small but they make my day. Okay so this chapter is a little slow and sorry it took so long to get it up but I just had a snow day so I already have some of the next chapter done :p anyway enough talking onto reading. Mrs. Hinton owns these amazing boys I own Karley and Paige.**

When we finally broke apart from our embrace we had smiles slapped across our faces. Although I could see in Sodas eyes he was still confused and hurt on the inside, though I doubted he would tell me that. He jumped on Mickey Mouse and I hoped on Storm, we rode off back to the barn we walked through the trees not speaking. The uneven ground was killing me. Storms rather large body would dip and curve and stumble on a root or rock making me jostle around on his bare back, by the time we reached the open field my inner thighs were burning.

"Want to race back?" Soda asked curiously eyeing my odd expressions. Me never being able to back down slammed my feet into Storms side. He shot off; I could hear soda and mickey close on our heels. I knew me and Storm could easily win this but when Soda shot in front of us I started questioning it. Me and Storm had a special bond when we were running, I clicked twice with my tongue telling storm to fly and that's just what we did. We flew past Soda and Mickey reaching the barn in under a minute. I jumped off storm and pulled of his bridle letting him go free, Soda did the same to Mickey. We slowly walked out of the barn but he stopped me before we were close to the house. He leaned over and kissed my check.

"Thanks." With that he walked away and in to the house. I stood tilting my head back towards the clouding over sky. What was I thinking? My bare feet drug through the grass and dirt, I curiously wondered what happened to my shoes? My hand found the door knob and I gave it a slight jerk. Eyes shot my direction but quickly lost interest. My eyes searched the room for Paige but found only absence in her place.

"She's..." I cut Ponyboy off with the palm of my hand. I knew where she was. Slowly I made my way upstairs and too my dad's room. I slid the glass door that opened onto the small balcony. She sat on the very edge of the railing barley balancing herself. She heard me approach but didn't really want to acknowledge me.

"Paige there's no running away." My voice empty of emotion. "Trust me I wasn't planning on it." Her voice dripping with anger.

"Okay then talk to me, you're old enough ask me whatever you want." My tone slightly lighter. I took the seat next to her.

"What do you think I want to know?" She asked staring at me.

"I don't know. Look, are we going to work things out or not." I jumped up quickly hopping to push her enough to tell me.

"Look I just, I want to know, are you still you?" She seemed almost embarrassed by saying this.

"Paige come on do I look any different? I know things probably won't be the same but if you can just see that one day Paige you're going to have sex okay? It's a part of growing up, and although my decision was not very thought through I don't regret it, in some small way I feel like I'm all the way there with Dally. He's good for me even though he's not." I had started to ramble and I was scared I wasn't going to stop.

"Karley it's not the whole sex thing that bothers me, it's the fact that I come to you for everything and two of the most important things that's happened to you, you didn't even bother to tell me. That hurts Karley, a lot." I could see her eyes turning red from pushing back the tears. "You know I love and that I would never judge you. So why did you hid it?" My heart slowly broke, Paige seemed so much older than what she really was and that really did hurt and it wasn't ok, it wasn't fare that she had to age so much.

"Paige I don't know what I can do to make that up to you." I said holding her eye contact. "Paige I'm sorry, please forgive Me." After waiting a second for her to respond I dropped my gaze. I felt her arms wrap around me.

"Karley I forgive you, just next time tell me ok?" I hugged her back. "I love you," She laughed a little resting her head in the crook of my neck; I slowly played with her hair. "Kalrey?" Paige asked. "Hmm?" I asked in response, mesmerized by the braid I was now making.

"Ponyboy was going to kiss me." I gave her a small smile and cocked my eyebrow, hoping I looked as good as two-bit did when he did it. "Paige, when did you grow up so much?" I mumbled well kissing her head. She giggled.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked her. She nodded quickly; I was finishing her braid. "So after you left I was talking to Steve and he told me that this thing between 'Dallas and I wasn't just about us it never was just about us.' So I went to find sodapop." I decided to leave out the painful ride there. "And when I found him we talked… sort of, b-but he kissed me." She looked up at me confused.

"Did you kiss him back?" She asked.

"Yeah" I whispered. She just lowered her head down and lightly pushed off me so she wasn't resting on me anymore. She looked confused and I knew just how she felt.

"Come on I'm hungry." I said poking her belly making her giggle.

We ran down the stairs and into the kitchen but not without getting some funny looks on the way there. Thunder cracked in the distance.

**Well not my most exciting chapter I know but I hope you liked it, I thought her and Paige had a cute moment. Anyway review if you want thank you!- Karley**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys okay, so I realize I am like a terrible updater I'm so sorry! School is slamming me, and friend drama so it's really hard to write with a fried brain but this one is really short but hopefully within the next couple of days I will post the next chapter that goes with it anyway I hope you like it's not the most existing but hay what the hell right? And thank you to my reviewers they make my day oh and I thought I would just stick this out there I read the hunger games books ooohh my god I love them and I can't wait for the movie to come out! Hehe ok Mrs. Hinton owns these boys. Oh "And may the odds be ever in your favor." **

The house lights flickered and everyone went silent. Me and Paige were closest to the window so we leaned over the kitchen sink peering out to the blackness.

"How's it look?" asked Darry. When neither Paige nor I answered, everyone except Tow-bit and Dally got up to look. More thunder cracked but this time the lights stayed off.

"Great" I muttered. The sky, within a matter of hours, went from clear blue to black. The trees slowly tilted in the wind and the rain had yet to begun. The temperature was rapidly dropping.

"You guys we have to get the horses back into the barn this storms only going to get worse." They all nodded in agreement and followed me out the doors. I ran into the barn and began grabbing ropes and lead ropes. I handed them out evenly and bolted out the barn door. The wind was whirling around us , I saw a brown blob go whizzing past me then heard commotion as one of the guys grabbed him and lead him back I wasn't sure which horse it was. I started panicking when I didn't see Storm so I whistled. It worked when I first got him he would come straight to me so I was praying it worked now. He came running through the trees bucking and kicking. He slowed down in front of me but his ears wear following every clap, and he was getting too spooked to be safe. He was pouncing around but I managed to throw a rope around his neck. We walked back to the barn but when I reached the doors he refused to go in.

"Come on you jerk!" I ran around to his back pushing him as I went. He gave a kick hitting my knee, not hard enough to break anything but enough to knock me on my butt, another crack. Strom flew around ready to bolt; I covered my arms over my head and prepared for impact. My vision was blurry but I could see a pair of blue jeans rush over me pushing storm into his stall.

"Not today." He smiled a real smile to me, holding out his hand to help me up. Immediately I smiled back. "Thank you." After a bit of struggling and some minor pain I was up and limping out of there.

My heart was beating a million hours per hour and I was praying he couldn't hear it. On our way out the door Darry was pulling Thunder in who seemed pretty obedient but was favoring his hind leg.

Dally nodded once to Darry, and we went outside to more commotion. Ponyboy was holding Mary-sue buy her halter waiting from Paige who now was leading domino, both horses and leader were fairly calm and could easily handle their own.

"Paige who do we have left?" I hollered her way. "last I checked Soda and Steve were trying to get a hold of Mickey, Two-bit was down by the tree line because he said he thought he saw Sasha down there "Okay, wait where's Johnny?" My heart started pounding faster at the thought of Johnny hurt somewhere. "He's in the barn filling up the water for the horses considering its still like 90 fucking degrees out." Relief washed over me at Dally's answer.

"Okay um I guess just try to get all the horses calm and when you're done go in the house and rest." I told Paige and Ponyboy. Me and Dallas turned and started walking back to the barn fallowing Paige and Pony.

We walked past the two kids and into Thunder's stall. Darry was slowly stroking his muzzle and by the looks of it he was much calmer. Thunder was the biggest horse in the barn him and storm stood about the same height but thunder was brouder and built bigger, he had some draft horse in him so that would explain it. I walked along his body checking him for any injuries, beside his obvious leg one. Coming up I short I kneeled down looking at it I grabbed his massive hoof looking it over and I found the problem. A rather large thorn was stuck in it.

"Dal will you walk over to the tack area and grab me a pair of pliars?" He nodded and walked that way.

I securely held Thunder's hove in between my thighs hopefully locking it in place. I slowly and carefully pulled in it, Darry had him munching on some hay so he was pretty pre occupied when I finally had it out he happily placed his foot back down and continued munching away.

"Grab him Steve!" Soda! I jumped up and ran to the back doors Soda was holding very tightly on a rearing bucking Mickey Mouse who by the looks of it had about all he could have. Steve through his hand up barely missing mickeys teeth, by some luck of fait he managed to grab ahold of the pissed horses' halter.

"You boys got it?" I hollered they both nodded, surly not wanting to be out shown by a girl.

The thunder still poured down in the darkness, I wasn't sure where my dad was at but it being dark already and the storm not letting up I figured he would stay there for the night. Finally Two-bit showed up with Sasha so we all decided to head inside.

"Look you guys I'm not that comfortable having you out and driving in this weather, you could stay here for the night if you wanted." Darry nodded in agreement but still weary.

"Karley there's 7 of us wild boys pluse you and Paige, you're really okay with all of this?" that was true but I had enough food in this house to feed an army and it was about big enough to hold one too.

"Darry I'm positive. But you have to help me cook dinner." I said pushing his shoulder, and smiling.

"Okay deal." A low rumble came from his chest as he presented a superman smile. I had to hand it to him he was pretty handsome. All the boys were pretty excited about the news mainly for the dinner Darry and I were supposed to make. I smiled to myself everyone was safe. The horses were, my dad hopefully was, the boys were, and so were me and Paige I had a feeling tonight was going to be a goodnight.

**I hope it was good, please review **


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey ok so I know I suck at updating sorry but school it hammering me and I have finals this week (which sucks) and this chapter is probably the shortest I have ever written and I'm sorry but nonetheless I hope you enjoy. Mrs. Hinton owns the boys.**

Thunder still shook the house and the rain still poured, but 8 happily feed hoods now lay on the living room floor next to the fire that still burned in the fire place. I glanced up just in time to see the clock strike from 1:23 to 1:24 my mind just wouldn't turn off. I smiled to myself, watching everyone sleep they looked so much more peaceful, so much less tough. I liked it like that.

Careful not to wake Sleeping Beauty next to me, golly he sure snored loud, I stood up and stretched. I tiptoed around the couch that had a very comfortable Darry on it and into the kitchen. I slowly grabbed a cup from the cabinet filling it with cool tap water. I turned around and about dropped the glass on the floor.

"Really Dallas? You want to see me have a heart attack?" Dallas was standing directly behind me; he now placed his hands on either side of me not saying a word. "You like to make me nervous don't you?" a mischievous smile on my lips, I leaned in close as did he but I quickly back away just to toy with him. He grabbed my hips and pulled me close but I wiggled away cup still in hand. I was heading for the back porch being sure to sway my hips a little more then necessary. I looked out the window the rain seemed to be slowing down some. I turned around to see if he followed because I didn't hear him.

"Dal..." His lips smashed against mine. For the first time since our first kiss I felt a tingle rise inside me spreading warmth, I didn't want him to stop; and he didn't not for a long while. Between all the kissing I ended up straddling him keeping his shoulders pushed against the glass door. I could feel my whole body shaking. I broke the kiss needing breath desperately, we both sat there for minute panting.

"Dal we should try and get some sleep." My breath heavy. "We should doll." I slowly got up taking the tipped over water glass with me. I intertwined my fingers loosely with Dally's, leading him first to the table to set the glass down then back to the floor and slowly dying fire. It was strange seeing Ponyboy, Paige and Johnny all huddled next to the fire, Two-bit over flowing the small chair, Dar sleeping comfortably on the couch. Soda and Steve flopped all about the floor, and two empty places next to them. We stood there a moment in quite watching everyone jump slightly at the thunder.

As we laid down he pulled me on top of him, I was shaking from only wearing a pair of sweats and muscle shirt, the extra warmth felt nice and comforting. It didn't take long before I could feel his chest slowly rise and fall in steady movements underneath me. I used the steady pace of his heart to slowly numb me to sleep, finally my mind switched off.

**So sorry this chapter was so short ugh I'm getting writers block and it sucks but the next chapter will be longer and more exciting thank you for reading.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Well guys 20 chapters down and not a whole lot left to go:/ bitter sweet but for chapter 20 I put a lot of stuff happening and a new recipe to try! (mm scrambled pancakes! and yes I do make these!) Any who I hope you like it and comment on what you want to happen….you never know lol. Oh and had a freaking fun spring break, Tuesday I'm going to be back to the grind working my ass off but after that only two more months of school yay! Mrs. Hinton owns the boys.**

Finally everyone else had woken up, well with the exception of two-bit and Steve but nonetheless I started to cook breakfast. When me and my sister were younger we would have slumber parties and invite friends over and my dad would make these amazing scrambled pancakes for the next morning's breakfast, it was much faster than making dozens of single pancakes, just scramble the pancake batter. These scrambled pancakes were always a hit with the guests. Anyway I gave Darry the day off from food duty, figuring this was like a day off for him.

I dispatched Two-bit and Paige to do dishes while I ran up stairs to get dressed. Stripping free of the white tank top and old sweats I stood in my mirror in only my underclothing. There were bruises everywhere and to be quite frank I looked terrible. They were light bruises on my hips and still bruises on my wrists and ankles; I had pretty dark circles under my eyes. My hair looked like a rats nest thrown into a ponytail. I had to hand it to Dallas for sticking by me even though I looked less than presentable; well that goes for all the guys. There was a slight knock on my door so I grabbed the nearest pair of shorts and slipped them on.

"Come in." I was expecting Paige to be on the other side but found Johnny and Ponyboy in her place. As soon as they saw I wasn't wearing a shirt they got noticeably uncomfortable. "Come in," They sat on my bed, as I disappeared into my closet. "So what's up?"

"Karley, I have a question." Asked ponyboy a little slower than normal.

"Ok? Shoot." I slightly questioned, immerging out of the closet in now a worn old black t-shirt. I brushed out my hair as he explained more.

"O.k. so this is going to sound weird, but it's important to me." his ears burning bright red.

"Okay go for it I'm listening."

"Well I really like Paige," He started rubbing the back of his neck. I waited for him to continue.

"Ok and-and I kind of want to make a, um move." His ears were just a fire truck red and even Johnny had a trace of pink on his dark skin.

I was prepared to hear a lot worse than what I did, so my face relaxed as did a small smile.

"Ok Mr. what kind of move where you thinking about?" I asked taking a seat next to him.

"Like, I don't know I was thinking maybe you could help me, have dinner with her or something, and… and maybe well you know…." He trailed off, I knew exactly what would happen after that and it gave me a lot of mixed feelings. I was proud of both of them, but the big sister in me kept saying she was to young, then there was the part of me that had seen this coming from the beginning.

"Alight ponyboy I'll help you but you have to make me a promise ok?"

"Ok what is it?" His brows raising, similar to Two-bits.

"You treat her like a princess." He smiled, I grabbed the back of his neck pulling him into a hug, he laughed slightly but I just pressed him harder into the crock of my neck. I gave his hair a whole heartily rub and got up.

"So how do you want to handle this?" I started walking around picking up random pieces of clothing and moving them around. "I don't know." I had the perfect idea.

"Okay well why don't you take her on a picnic."

His eyes lit up. "I bet she'd love that." I laughed. "Yeah I bet she would."

"What the hell!" 'Boom' there was a crash coming from down stairs, along with some yelling.

I looked at Ponyboy then to Johnny, both had their eyes raised. "What is going on down there?" I asked. Both shook their head; all three of us took off towards down stairs. One pissed off Dallas stood alone in the middle of the room; a few broken glasses lay scattered one the ground. Sodapop, Two-bit and Steve stood next to one another and Darry sat at the table watching the whole scene unfolded.

"What happened?" I asked in Dally's general direction. "You are a fuckin liar!" Paige hurried down the stairs eyes wide.

"What am I lying about?" I shouted back.

"SODA KISSED YOU!" The whole room stood still the only nose was labored breathing.

"No Dallas, I kissed Soda." My voice steady. For a split second his eyes showed hurt, but quickly burned with hatred.

What happened next was mind boggling even for me. Every single thing me and Dallas had been through flashed through my head just as it did his; from the first meeting on the track to the yelling in the barn to the first kiss on the table, everything that had happened came rushing back, every feeling. It overwhelmed my body I stumbled back but caught myself on the couch. Dal seemed a little shocked too, he recovered quicker then I, he soon found himself and without a moment's hesitation swung the front door open and almost blew my mother over…. My mother!

**Comment I hope you liked it!**


	22. Chapter 21

**This chapter bothered me but hopefully you will like, only 5 weeks of school left! Enjoy S.E. Hinton owens the outsiders. **

Through my blurry visions I could see the outline of my mother, being pushed aside by Dallas, I wasn't too sure where he was going but I would be dammed if I was just going to let him go. I told my feet to walk but they just wouldn't. Anger rushed through my veins pulsing my heart with fire.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" My voice low. She seemed a little caught off guard by the hostility of the people around/in my house, myself included.

"Excuse me?" The years had done her justice. Her face didn't seem like it aged more than a couple of years, not a little over a decade. Her cheek bones still high, lips still bright pink, body still slender and shaped, her hair still light and wavy.

She wasn't my main priority right now I could deal with her in a minute; right now I needed to find Dal. Giving her a good eye roll I intentionally pushed past her and out the door. Running down the rocky road I could feel my feet wanting, if not starting, to bleed. I could see the faint outline of hood in front of me. The sun was distorting my vision but I still knew it was him; anyway who the else would be out here?

"Dallas!" He kept walking but with the matter of a few seconds I was close enough to touch.

"Dallas stop!" My voice sounding more desperate then intended.

"Look can't we just talk?" He abruptly stopped making me run into the back of him.

"What talk about how you lied to me? Cheated on me? No I don't need to fucking talk about it." He took back into his steady pace, but I quickly got in front of him blocking his way.

"Stop, At least hear me out?" His eyes rolled but he complied.

"Alright I kissed sodapop but it wasn't like what you think it was. I-I don't really know how to explain but it's not like what we have." He laughed an evil laugh.  
>"What we have?" He scoffed. "WE have nothing."<p>

"So all we ever had was physical?" Tears were trickling from my eyes, but that was only on the outside on the inside it felt like I had been hit by a bus.

"Yeah." Maybe for a split second I could tell that wasn't true but I had no way to prove it for all I knew it was just my mind playing tricks on me.

"Fine, then all we had was physical." Tears know steadily flowed over my eyes, I frustrated-ly whipped them away. With my shaking legs I walked back leaving Dallas behind. About halfway there I started running afraid if I stopped I wouldn't be able to start again. Not surprisingly I went sliding through a muddy water puddle and popping my ankle in a way it shouldn't. That wasn't going to stop me soaking wet shaking crying, bleeding, and cussing I made my way back into the house. The second the door closed behind me all eyes found there place on my trembling self. 'Fuck this' I leaned myself against the door sliding down into a muddy mess and crying, I didn't care if I looked immature I didn't care if people were going to judge me, I didn't care if I was making the whole situation worse. This is what I need to do and so it's what I was going to do. After a few minutes of hysterical crying I found myself losing thoughts until finally, just like when I was young, I held my breath for too long and passed out.

My eyes weren't ready to open but I found myself feeling around with my hands; it was soft. I clutched tightly onto the blanket that was wrapped around me. I was on a bed, mine I guessed. Sure enough when my eyes finally pulled apart I found myself lying in my bed wrapped in a brown fuzzy blanket. My hair was wet and my body clean. Someone had washed me when I was out. After a moment of just lying there, everything came back and registered with me. I pulled myself into a partial sitting manor resting against my head bored. I could feel a pair of socks on my feet probably to make sure that even though my feet had stopped bleeding they would keep any blood off my bed. There was a light knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I said my voice quit.

"Hey, welcome back." Paige said brining a glass of water in and setting it on the night stand.

"So I am." I said. "Did they boys leave?" She nodded her head.

"Yeah about an hour ago, they told me to tell you, to feel better. And that you would see them around soon." She seemed nervous. My mother was still here I could tell in Paige's body language.

"I know she's here Paige." She nodded her head.

"Just come down when you feel up to it." This time it was my head that nodded.

A good hour passed before I actually went down stairs. My feet slowly creped down the stairs not really wanting to.

This was too odd I had to be dreaming. My Little sister, father, and mother were sitting around the dining room table enjoying a meal.

"Hey come join us! Mom made dinner!" Paige said happily. I stood there a moment not sure how to respond. I didn't know where else to go so I just found my spot in between my dad and sister, and of course across from my mother. Food was already served on my plate it was chicken I think with corn and bread, but everything was cooled off by the time it found its way to my mouth.

"So are you going to tell me what she's doing here?" I asked my father know good and well I would later get in trouble for being so mean.

"She's going to be staying here awhile." I rolled my eyes. "You didn't answer my question."

"And I don't have to, not with the attitude you have young lady." I rolled my eyes again.

"Come on Karley don't you want to be a family again?" Paige asked quietly.

"Again? There never was a before! Paige you were two when she left us, you have no memories of her all of mine are so faded, it doesn't matter. She's not my family." My voice sounding bitchier than I thought I could.

"Apologize right now." My dad demanded locking eyes with me.

"No, why should I? She never did." I shoot her a dirty look.

"Karley." My dad stood up out of his seat nocking his chair backwards.

"You're done with dinner." This was most defiantly a command and when my dad commended I was going to fallow but not before testing his patience. "Bet your ass I am." Slamming out of my seat I made my way back up to my room.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey so we're super close to the end. I really hope you like it as always Mrs. Hinton owns these boys!**

My heart thudded in my chest feeling as though it would beat right out. I wasn't going to stand behind this shit. My dad wanted to put the women who caused him so much pain back in the picture; I sure as hell wasn't going to stop him. Screw Paige to, she wanted to choose our mom over me fine! I'm not going to stand here and watch it. My feet had lost feeling, and I was suddenly scared that I had worn a path straight through the floor.

My decision was made.

I threw clothes across my room trying to find an old backpack. Finally finding one I threw pants, shirts, underwear, socks everything I could into the little bag. I was going to do it, I was going to run away and no one was stopping me. It was selfish even in my enraged state, I knew that. But why shouldn't I? Did they ever think about what I wanted, no so why should I think about them?

I changed clothes into a pair of ripped jeans, tank top, big sweat shirt, and my boots. I crawled into bed fully clothed with my backpack by my side. I was going to leave late in the night.

The moon shown through my window, I looked at the clock on my wall it read 3:04am. I slowly slid out of my bed and down the hallway I couldn't stop myself I peeked into Paige's room. Her hair fell into little spirals down her forehead. She seemed so peaceful, but the thought that she was ok with everything going on made me shut the door in a hast, and louder then I had planned. I walked out of the house, taking money out of my dad's wallet and grabbing a piece of bread before I walked out the door and down the dirt path, my boots crunched the rocks below. Opening the barn door I woke up almost all the horses.

Walking to the back stalls I stopped, I traced my fingers across the old oak wood only vaguely noticing the tears slipping down my checks. I slipped into Storm's stall; he seemed to pick on my vibes because he slowly walked towards me nudging his nuzzle against my check. I rested my forehead on his, wrapping my arms around his enormous head. The quiet of the barn was soon filled with my sniffling. For what felt like hours we stayed there, his breath moved my hair every so gently. My tears were making his coat wet, but I just stayed and rubbed his jaw line trying to take in everything I could; the softness of his coat, the steadiness of his breath, the twinkle of his eyes, the gentle twitch of his shoulders, everything. Sobs were getting caught in the back of my throat pulling me out of my daze.

"Storm," I whipped my eyes on my sleeve and petted his muzzle once more. "I'm sorry." I turned out of the stall. Locking the latch I took one more look at storm, we caught eyes and I could have sworn he was talking to me. "I will." I replied.

It took a good hour walk to make it into town. Most of which I had spent crying, but it gave me time to think, to think about everything I had done, about everything I was prepared to leave behind, everyone and everything I loved. I couldn't imagine how disappointed everyone would be in me, the looks on everyone's faces when they found out I was gone but one face kept popping into my head because that person never deserved to have that look on his happy face. maybe they wouldn't even miss me…. I was starting to second guess myself by the time I reached my first and last stop in Tulsa.

People were flowing out and onto the lawn, and the smell was atrocious. And by the looks of it, so were the people. I shoved my way through the crowd at the front door; hopefully slipping in; I wasn't so lucky.

A hand rested on my shoulder, "Hey you look a little young to be in here…. do I know you?" My heart started to beat faster, I couldn't have my cover blown.

"mmmm no but you can get to know me if you like," I said batting my eyes and twirling my hair. "But can I use the bathroom first?" I said resting my shaky hands in the color of his old, warn out, unbuttoned shirt.

"You doin' drugs?" he asked a little slurred.

"Nahh just have a small blatter." I giggled. He nodded his head, and I bolted out of there as quick as I could, I ran up the stairs.

There was a couple of rooms up here and many were occupied…. Or so they sounded. No later than I was about to give up I saw a sleepy, shirtless Dally walk out of a dark room and into the bathroom. This was my chance. My blood was boiling and my vision red, I hadn't forgot every reason I never wanted to see his face again. I ran down the hall and jumped behind his door praying to god a naked girl wasn't laying on the bed. I heard the flush; he walked into the room slamming the door shut. All the lights were off but I could still make out his tall muscular shape with the moonlight that came in through the beat up blinds covering his window.

"What do you want?" he asked. I jumped a little, how did he know I was there?

"I saw you down the hall. Figured you were lookin for me." Maybe he could read my mind… or more likely my facial expressions.

"I want to ask you something." My voice was shaky, I didn't want to be here, I didn't want this guy that caused me so much pain to make me feel so complete, but no matter how hard I tried I knew I couldn't leave. He walked slowly to his bed so I fallowed him dropping my jacket and bag on the ground.

"Dallas look I…." he turned to fast, I was unprepared. His lips crashed against mine. They moved rougher, harder, more powerful then I remembered. I matched his movements; there was sweat on his creased brows and down his back. He grabbed my hips roughly; I knotted my hands in his scruffy hair pulling tight. He nibbled on my neck I bit his ear seductively. He rested his hands at the bottom of my shirt, so I unbuttoned the first button in his pants. He grabbed my shirt and ripped it over my head taking my bra with it. We were both being much more intense then we were yesterday night.

Both of our clothes were gone and strewn across the floor before we even made it to the bed. We stood there making out for a minute before he picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. I moaned into his ear, we were holding nothing back.

I lay there trying to catch my breath, trying to put my thoughts back together. I could feel sweat trickle down my back, my hips, lips, arms, legs, anything you name it, were killing me. Dallas sat up searching the ground for his underwear. He stood up and, once I ripped my eyes off his ass, I noticed the red claw marks streaking down his back.

"Dal look at your back." I laughed he gave up his search and just laid back down next to me. He turned to me and smirked,

"I wouldn't look in the mirror if I were you." I laughed knowing I probably had 101 hickys. He had his arms behind his head; I played with his chest hair for a moment. I whipped a piece of hair out of his face, he untucked one of his arms and placed it under my chin and kissed me. He kissed me with every emotion he had and I returned the passion. My world seemed to stop and without thinking I asked

"Run away with me."


	24. Chapter 23

**You guys have every right to hate me! I'm so so so so so so sorry! My life got super busy for like a month, and this chapter was extremely hard for me to write I'm not really sure why but it was. I'm still 100% with this chapter but I figured you guys deserve it. So I'm thinking there's one more chapter to go. It's really sad but I love this story and I think it deserves ending I should have that up in the next week or so? Until then I hope you like this chapter, as always R&R, if you're on summer break have a safe and fun summer break. Mrs. Hinton owns this boy and again so sorry for the delayed chapter. **

"You've got to be kidding me." He replied almost dumb struck.

"I'm not, I hate not being able to be happy." I sighed.

"Be happy? God damn you! You have every fucking reason to be happy! Oh so your mom came back and now you're being ignored! Cry me a god damn river! People are dying on the street for food and you can't even handle a visit from your mom!" His face was burning red. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, and scratched his head.

My eyes were a little teary I didn't like being yelled at, even if I did deserve it. "Look I just want to get away, go somewhere new," I trailed off, and stared toward the ceiling.

"So your telling me your just going to leave everyone behind?" He seemed intrigued by this.

"For now, yeah."

He looked and turned around to stare at me, I could see a million different things running through his head. I just sat and looked back at him knowing I couldn't push him. He had to make the decision to come with me.

He just sat there not moving. I slid out of the bed grabbing my clothing and slipping them on. When I finally had my boots pulled on I looked back at him expecting an answer. I got the answer I needed; silence. He pulled a pair of his jeans on. I threw my bag over my shoulder, zipped up my jacket and walked out without looking back. Walking down the creaky stairs I heard someone in the bathroom reliving the many drinks they had. The music had stopped. There was a few people left drinking but the majority were lying on the ground passed out or had already left. My mind was still in a bit of a daze, Dallas didn't want to come with me and I had no idea what or where I was going to go.

I took off down the street. I figured I might as well start walking. I made it about half way down the street when I heard footsteps behind me, I didn't want to deal with it, so I kept walking, they got faster louder, closer. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around so fast with my fist in the air I almost didn't have time to stop my oncoming hand from Dally's face. I stumbled back a bit shock present on every aspect of my face.

"I-I, sorry I didn't expect that to be you." I couldn't decide wither I was happy or not that Dallas was coming with me. No that's not true, on the inside I was relived and extremely happy but I didn't want to think that so I would just continue to fool myself.

"Come on let's get outa here." He smirked at me and dropped his arm around my shoulders he was now wearing his big leather jacket which I was glad it added extra heat to my cold body. I looked up at him and smiled for no apparent reason. No I had a reason: I had every god damn reason to be happy and safe in Dallas Winston's arms.

And so we went days, weeks even, we hitch hiked going nowhere in particular. Just enjoying the time we had to be free, we would stay at a motel here, a park there for as long as we could but we never stayed in one place for very long. The day after we left I realized what we were doing was completely insane and ridiculous but I still wasn't ready to go home. I need time to grow up on my own terms. And being out of Oklahoma with a hood was just the way I planned on doing it.

We headed North as far as we could we ended up somewhere in Illinois. The air was foggy and the ground was wet. The very present reality of sex, drugs, and money, never left my mind even if reason did.

The old motel room had one bed flat in the middle and a bathroom of to the side, Dallas was laying in his jeans on the old flower bed spread.

"Hey Dal?" I said laying my head on his bare chest he cringed slightly at my wet hair.

"what." He tucked his arms behind his head propping it up a little more so I could look at him in the eyes.

"Do you miss Tulsa?" He raised an eyebrow, a habit all the boys had seemed to pick up from two-bit.

"Hell no." He said no but I knew he added' I miss the people in it,' in his head. "How much money you got left?"

I shook my head slightly, "not much, maybe 30? Give or take a couple of bucks."

He stared up at the celling. "Dally were not going to last very long with 30 bucks." I glanced at him and all I saw was the 5'oclock shadow growing on his chin. "Okay or we can not deal with it and wait until we have no money left, great idea." I mumbled to myself sitting up.

"What the fuck do you think I'm going to do karley? Pull a god damn 100$ outa my ass?" I giggled for a second but replied

"Yes Dallas that's what you need to go do." In lower voice I added. "Or shit penny's." He gave me a dirty look in return.

After a moment he replied "Well damn what am I supposed to do?" His voice sound agitated. I stood up of the bed.

"I don't know…" I whispered. I turned to look at him. He stood up and stood against me.

"How about we don't think about it for tonight?" He pressed his lips to mine. Both sets were overly hot, making the kiss end quicker than normal.

I sighed and looked at the floor. We had already eaten dinner and there wasn't much to do anyways. As I always did, I gave into him and leaned kissing his neck. I grazed my lips across his ear and whispered "Let's go home."

The next morning I woke up to a knock on the door. I pulled the bed sheets closer to my bare chest, I stood up to look at a very exposed, sleeping Dallas I grabbed the comforter and pulled it over his naked body. I stood on my tippy toes and spied through the peep hole. I saw no one there, so I opened the door a bit. A short lady with a grey perm stood glaring at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked rather confused.

"Rents due doll." She said with her crackly voice. I ran my hand through my knotted hair, and took quick look at Dallas.

"Ma'am I don't have the money to pay for another night." She shook her head.

"How old are you sweet pea?" I looked down and replied

"16." She nodded "Run away from home?" It was my turn to nod.

"I'll make you a deal, you can stay on more night if you come and help me out at the dinner."

"Yeah I would love that! Thank you so much!"

"We open at 12."

"I'll be there."

We exchanged smiles before she left. I walked over to Dallas and threw the sheet on the bed.

I felt a pair of wondering eyes on my body. "I'm gonna take a shower."

In the shower something accrued to me. It had been over a month since my last period.

I walked out in just a towel my hair dripping down my back.

"Dally" He was sitting on the bed lighting a smoke, a habit he seemed to be doing less and less.

"What?" He questioned.

"How long have we been gone?" He sat there and though about it for a moment.

"5 weeks." 5 weeks…

"I need to talk to you about something." He looked up and starred at me. "What?" The more and more I thought back the more I remembered. We were usually so 'safe' but we hadn't been the first time.

"I think… there's a chance…" I couldn't get my words right. "Dallas I might be pregnant."

I walked down the little path to the dinner which was located in the motel lobby. I didn't know where Dallas had gone, or even what he thought. He left the room not saying one word to me. I had stood there and shook for several minutes. He would come back; he had to come back right? He couldn't just leave me…..

My hair hung in a high ponytail and Mrs. Boggle had given me a pink little dress with a white apron to wear. I took a few orders and whipped down a few seats but I manly stayed behind the counter handing people few random items they ordered.

"Okay tell me what's going on." Mrs. Boggle had come up behind me, resting her hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I was still stuck in my own little world.

"I was young once." she smiled. "Know tell me, what's on your mind?"

"It's a long story." I said.

She smiled. "I have time." We took a seat in an adjacent seat.

"Well do you remember the guy lying on my bed this morning?" she nodded slightly, "He's not exactly a good guy. I mean he is he's just got in a lot of trouble. Anyway my dad has raised me and my little sister ever since my momma left us when we were little. And she came back and I made a stupid decision to leave my friends and family with some guy I really don't know that well. And well we're teenagers and I'm scared that, uh I might be pregnant." My hands and voice were shaking, my story sounded better in my head.

Mrs. Boggle looked at me "well you really did get yourself into a jam now didn't you?"

"Yes ma'am." I replied looking down.

"Now did you tell this boy?" "Yes ma'am he left without saying anything to me." I said quite "I think he'll come back."

"Know do you want to hear what I think?" Her voice got softer. I nodded my head. "Look darling you need to go back home, you guys can't live on nothing for very long." I just looked down. She gently lifted my chin. "But you already knew that."

"Yeah," My voice ready to break. "Where are you from sweet pea?"

"Tulsa, Oklahoma."

"When your shifts done go buy a train ticket right back to Tulsa, you hear me?"

"Yeah." I needed to find Dallas first.

Through my whole shift I thought things through a little more clearly. I hadn't had morning sickness, I hadn't had any new diet changes, nothing really seemed that out of the ordinary and at the moment I had really bad cramps…. Cramps!

I threw open the door to our room! "Dallas!" He was in the bathroom shaving

"Dally I have cramps!" he gave me a blank stare. "Um congratulations?"

I laughed "No dumbass it means I'm not pregnant." He looked at me and gave me a half laugh.

"I understood the first time." He walked over to me, he still had a little shaving cream on the side of his cheek. I scooped it off and rubbed it across his eyes and nose. For a second I thought he was mad until he gave me a mischievous look. I backed up, he walked towards me slowly. I turn and ran for the other side of the bed. His arm reached out and grabbed my hips he picked me up one armed and threw me on the bed. He crawled on top of me locking eyes with me. "Ready to go home?"

"Let's go get the tickets."


	25. Chapter 24

"Dally hold on k?" I handed him my backpack and walked into the small dinner I had been in earlier in the day. Mrs. Boggle was whipping off one of the tables. I walked towards her rather quickly.

"Mrs. Boggle." She turned towards me with a smile on her face.

"Hey darling."

"I just wanted to let you know I'm leavin'. Dallas and I are going home."

She gave me a very wise smile. "Good choice girl." I smiled "I wanted to thank you, for everything. I really appreciate it."

"You are very welcome, just remember I was your age once to, how'd you think I got here?"

I smiled. She wrapped her arms around me. "Be safe sweet pea." I hugged back. "I promise." We parted our ways and said our final goodbyes. I found Dal smoking outside.

"Ready to go?" I asked. "Yup."

We walked the whole way to the train station. It was a very large train station so much was going on in it all at once. There was a large food court with a bar, a place to buy tickets, and outside was the boarding and docking station for the trains. My dad's dad had worked on trains his whole, but he died when my dad was 13 so I never knew him. But this sure made me think of him.

Dallas and I walked up to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets to Oklahoma City please." I rather larger man with a balding head gave me a dirty look.

"Next trains at 9pm tonight. "I gave him a confused look. "Umm okay, we'll take them." He snorted a little "Fine, 20$ for two." I gave him the money he handed me the tickets. I slipped them into my shorts.

My tummy gave a low rumble. "Let's go get some food." Dal said pulling his arm over my shoulder. I was glad too; this place gave me the creeps. We walked over to the food court me and Dally ordered two burgers and two cokes. We took a seat and waited.

"I'm nervous." I confessed.

"About?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You know what about, I'm going to get killed when I get back home."

Someone bumped into my chair. It was girl about my age; she had red hair and brown eyes. I looked at her and she turned to me giving me an apologetic look. I hadn't noticed until then but her arm was in the death grip of a twenty something year old with a sleeve a tattoos. Her eyes looked frightened, the man looked about the size of Darry and was about as muscular.

I gave dally a look; he looked back implying he noticed too. The large man started eyeballing me, making me uncomfortable. I wanted to leave I wanted leave so bad, but I just couldn't leave the girl with him. I gave Dally an apologetic look. I grabbed my coke in my hands and started walking as they were wating to be seated so I took my chance. I started walking faster. When I got close enough I turned to look at Dally who sat cooly wondering what my plan was.

I slammed into both of them pouring my coke onto the girl.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! We need to get you cleaned up!" the man gave me a very dirty look but I had the girl by the arm and in the bathroom before he could say anything.

The girl was skinny and younger then I first though maybe 15?

"Thank you." She looked at me just as I locked the bathroom door and checked all the stalls.

"What's your name?" Was all I could get out. I was surprised with myself. That took a lot of balls that I didn't even know I had.

"Tiff." Her voice was quite, soft, and scared.

"Who was that man?" I asked. She got quite until then she was starring in the mirror trying to get makeup off her face.

"His names Lance, I meet him in Louisiana." I nodded "Did you run away from home?" She nodded this time.

"Will he let you go?" She shook her head and turned on the facet. "No I've' already tried."

My mind was spinning. I didn't know what I was doing, not really anyway.

I tried to put a plan together in my head. She had a few bruise on her arms and her hair was a mess. I needed to figure out how to get Lance out of the picture.

"Okay listen I'm going to help you, but you have to promise me something." She nodded a flicker of hope in her eyes.

"Where do you live?"

"Texas."

"You have to promise me you will go straight back to Texas." She nodded her head.

I put my hands on my face and rested them there.

"When I give you the okay, you run to the table I was sitting at. Understand?" She nodded.

I was wearing little shorts, and a tank top. I folded the tank top under make it to were my hips and a little bit of my stomach would show.

We slowly slid out of the bathroom. The guys saw us as soon as we emerged. I hopped to god he would catch on. I strutted over to the tall lanky man roughly grabbing the color of his shirt.

"Hey, sorry 'bout earlier." I tried my best to look seductive and tuff, but he wasn't buying it.

I stuck my other hand behind my back flicking it randomly. I really hopped Tiff saw it as my signal. She did, I felt her rush behind me and take the seat next to Dallas. Lance made a grab for her when she walked by. By now we had now made a scene, so I grabbed his hand trying to slow it down. Dallas eyed me coolly. He couldn't figure out my next move, and neither could I.

I looked at my little hand grasping his wrist.

I knew what was coming. I looked at his eyes, they were dark and smoldering. My cheeked burn, I had been in a fight or two in school but I had never been hit by a man. I heard a chair screech out. Dallas pulled me behind him. My cheek was hot but I made it over to Tiff. Her eyes were wide with shock. I took a seat next to her.

I heard a gaps come from the onlookers, Dal had socked him a good one in the eye. He sat next to the table he tried to catch himself on. "You don't hit girls, scum bag." How I loved his rough voice.

Lance had been escorted out by Dal and the manger. Dallas and I had gotten a few kind comments from people and thank you's from Tiff. I had her in the bathroom with a new shirt on and her hair in a ponytail.

"Look I really appreciate what you did for me." Tiff stared at me.

"I told you, don't worry about it kiddo just worry about getting home." I gingerly touched my cheek, my wounds would heal, but I didn't know if Tiffs would.

"Just thank you." I felt her arms wrap around me, I was surprised but hugged back.

"You're welcome hun." I pulled on her ponytail "Come on let's get outa here."

I paid for our food and her ticket to go home.

Her train came before ours, it was a bitter sweet goodbye but I knew she'd be alright. She gave us both a hug, and more thanks.

Dally slid his arm around my waist. I looked up at him. He just smirked and gave an airy laugh. His scarred hand lightly touched my bruising cheek. I sat my hand over his. He leaned in and kissed me, the kiss said everything we couldn't. I knew he was proud of me, even if he couldn't admit it.

Our train pulled in making me jump a little. We had our bags stored away. I sat on the same bench as him leaning in; I tucked my feet under my butt and rested my head on Dal's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me squeezing for just a sec. I mumbled into his shirt. "I'm scared to go home."


	26. Chapter 25

**Here it is you guys. The very last chapter to Fire and Gasoline. I started to cry when I wrote the last sentance. I love this story it has taught me so much about writting and who I am as a writter. I kinda left the ending open a little bit just incase in the future I want to add more to the story or maybe even make a sequal, but for now i would like to say thank you so much for reading my story. For the last time, this is Karley, This is Fire and Gasoline and Mrs. Hinton owns these boys :'(. Love always ~Karley**

My mind raced, just one more street and we'd be home.

We arrived back in Oklahoma City around mid-night so we stayed at a place in town for the night. We'd hitched our way back to Tulsa and so here we were. It was close to twelve so we had decided to walk past the Curtis residence and see if any one was home but it didn't seem like it, we walked for a good hour back to my house. It was a Saturday so Steve and Sodapop shouldn't be working. Neither should my dad, and who knew about Darry.

My head felt funny and my sight foggy, I stopped on the dirt road leading to my house, Dallas stopped to look at me.  
>"What are you doing?" He asked.<p>

"I…. I just… cant." I stood looking past him to the open field. "What am I supposed to say? 'sorry I was too much a baby to deal with my own problems?"

"Karley, they are just going to be happy to have you back." I looked at him. He was right, or at least I hopped he was.

I threw myself into his arms, our lips locking. I tangled both my hands in his dark fluffy hair. His hands made their way under my shirt resting on my hips.

"I have to go." I breathed out. He kissed my ear. "I'm coming with." I smiled.

He wrapped his arm over my shoulder, as we walked I could faintly hear a horse's neigh.

"I think your pony knows you're home." A grin spread like wild fire across my face. Storm came galloping towards us full speed. I broke free from Dally's grasp and jumped over the fence, stormed slowed down.

He snorted at me shaking his mane, he slowly walked towards me. I walked into his muscular neck wrapping my arms around him. Oh how I missed him. After storm and I's reunion Dallas, Storm, and I, all walked down the fence towards my home. No one said anything, but the quite was almost relaxing. Almost.

To my surprise everyone's cars were parked in front of the house even my father's truck and Darry's.

"I wonder what's going on." Dallas threw the butt of his smoke on the ground. "Let's go find out."

I reached out to grab his arm. I leaned on my tippy toes and kissed him, just for good luck.

For the first time in almost a month and a half I turned the door knob to my front door and pulled.

Eight pairs of eyes landed on one single person. Me. everyone stopped what there were doing. Only a sigh from labored breathing was heard. My eyes drifted from person to person, there was looks of joy, relief and just plain anger. I felt Dal give me a nudge from behind pushing me further inside. I couldn't seem to shake the eyes, but my dad's seemed to be the most urgent.

I didn't know what to say but I had to come up with something.

"Hi." 'Hi?! That's the best I could do?!' I angrily thought to myself.

"Well hi yourself." A voice I was glad to hear. Two-bit cracked a grin he seemed to be the only one genuinely happy to see me. "Long time no see." He sounded happy. He got up from the place he had been sitting on the ground and walked over to engulf me in a very strong hug. After releasing me he gave Dally a pat on the back.

"Glad to see you two back in one piece." "me too." I admitted shyly.

Johnny was next he just stayed where he was at but gave me a smile that told me he was glad we were home too. My eyes ran right over Paige I hardly recognized her. Her hair was down and she was wearing a brown tank top. But her lip was puffy and her right eye seemed to be a bit blackened. I smiled at her but she didn't return it. Instead she looked at my dad he was debating what do. It was Darrys voice who broke the silence.

"Ponyboy why don't you take everyone outside, while the grownups talk." Sure." Pony mumbled back. Most everyone left except Darry, My father, Dallas, and I. Dally had tried to make a run for it but instead ran into Darry.

"Now would you to please like to explain to me where in god's name have you too have been!?" I wasn't used to seeing my dad mad but he was pissed!

We all sat around the kitchen table. "We went to Illinois." I said as gently as I could. "What the hell made you think that was a good idea?!" He huffed. "You know the night after you left all of us were sitting in the living room, Darrel here," He jabbed his thumb at Darry. "Comes in and tells us Dallas hasn't been seen all day either!" I hated his voice angry.

"We called the police, and you know what they told us?" I stayed quite knowing I wasn't supposed to answer. "They tell me, kids run away." My father's eyes were beat red.

"Dad, I" "No! Don't you dare apologize. You stole money from me, you worried everyone sick." He let out the breath he was holding.

"You know, the least you could have done was leave a note saying you were safe." He slammed his hands on the table shoving himself out of the chair knocking it over. He threw the front door open.

I felt a tear make its way down my cheek.

"You know kiddo I thought you were smarter than that." Darry confessed. "Your ma'ma left, day or two after you did. Stoll some money from your dad too." He paused "guess that must run in the blood."

Ouch that one hurt.

A few more tears trickled down. "This is all my fault." I whispered to myself.

"Good to see you can use your head." We stayed quite for a moment. I had started to regain my composer.

"Ponyboy broke up a fight yesterday; it was between an older soc's and a little girl protecting her sister's rep."

"Paige." I whispered. "Right, the older girl was tellin' everyone you got knocked up and ran away with Dal." Darry saw the look on my face and smiled. "Trust me the other girl looks a lot worse than Paige." I smiled I was proud of my baby sister. Darry smiled back.

"Hey I think you might want to go check on your dad." I nodded Darry stood up and extended his arms. I walked straight into them, his hug was tuff and kind of reminded me of hugging a wall, but the steady beat of his heart let me know he was real. His muscular arms released me.

"Good to have you back kiddo." He ruffled my hair so I smiled back.

I walked off the front porch in search of my dad. I could hear Darry's voice behind me, he must have been chewing Dallas out.

I found my father stroking Thunder who was still in his stall.

"Daddy." "I could handle your ma'ma leavin' again, but not you." I let my head fall.

"I thought I lost you darling." He walked out of the stall "And your old dad just can't handle that." I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged tight. We were both crying.

"I aint ever gonna' leave you again. I promise." He whipped a tear from under my eye.

"Go talk to you sister, princess. She really needs you." I kissed his cheek.

"I love you daddy."

"Love you too baby." I turned and jogged out. I still heard shouting from the house, it was lauder then it was before. I entered cautiously, not overly surprised to find both guys on their feet shoulders back, chests puffed, both were breathing hard. I pushed myself in between them.

"Hey knock it off you too." I turned my back to Darry and looked at Dallas. I had learned better then to mess with him when he was in a dangers mood. I turned around.

"Come on Darry." I pushed Darry towards the back door deciding he was the safer one to mess with.

He reluctantly made it outside where the rest of the group was sitting on the back patio, probably gossiping.

"What happened in there?" Asked Steve. I didn't answer not knowing myself.

"Paige can I talk to you?" She released Ponyboy's hand and stood up. "Yeah." She answered gently.

We walked over to the fence surrounding our property.

We stood there awkwardly not saying anything.

"I heard about your fight, kid." Knowing good and well she wasn't anything of the sort.

She gave a soft smile. "I guess."  
>"Looks like you got some off my fighting skills huh?" I asked pretending to blow off my figure nails and whip them on my shirt. She laughed.<p>

"Yeah I guess so." She responded still smiling a little. She had grown up since I left. Physically I could see it but I could also see it in her attitude the old Paige would be freaking out on me, and so would I. It only hit me then just how much we both had changed.

We sat there smiling and talking she told me everything about when I was gone and how she'd won in a barrel race and how all the boys wouldn't stop worrying and how daddy had cried.

"Paige I really am sorry." she sat beside me and looked up. "I know. "

We sat on the stairs looking out into the pasture. "How?"

"You came back." I smiled at her and hung my arm around her shoulders. After a few moments she looked at me. "You have a lot of apologizing left to do." And I knew right where to start.

"Sodapop, can I talk to you?" He and Steve were sitting on the fence railings. Soda gave Steve a look telling him to leave, so he did.

I sat up on the fence right were Steve had been.

"Soda, I'm sorry about everything. I don't," I let out a breath. "I don't know how I can ever make it up to you."

He gave a breathless laugh. He sat there moment thinking, his eyes foggy. "What makes you think I would forgive you?" He starred at me dead serious.

"Because you're you." His jaw clenched. "Maybe I don't want to be me."

"Sodapop," I was unsure of how to answer. I looked over at him, he returned it.

"Why'd you choose him?" That was the question that was bothering him. "I mean why him over me?"

I stared down at my worn out boots. I thought long and hard about what I was going to say. "Because you deserve better."

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "You deserve better."

I paused for a long time before replying. "With him it's different. I like you soda, I don't _like_ Dallas, its, it's a thousand times stronger and in a million different ways. Me and him make up a sick punch line. But somewhere I just know it's right." He nodded his head trying to understand.

"Well I'm going to go talk to everyone else. Thank you Sodapop."

"For what?" We both slid off the fence.

"For not hating me." I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed. He squeezed back. "Never."

Many of the boys hugged me and told me how they were glad I was back, Steve was a bit tougher but I got him to smile which I figured was a good step for us. Both Dallas, Darry and my dad had come back, so we all sat outside talking. I told everyone what Dallas and I had done and where we'd been, even about Mrs. Boggle. I left out the pregnancy scare though.

Everyone told me about things that had happened while we were gone. Tim Shepherd and his crew got there ass's whopped by the Tigers, so there would probably be an upcoming fight. Storm had been cranky the whole time I was gone and I learned why Paige seemed so grown up.

"He kissed her, right on the kisser!" cracked Two-bit. Pony and Paige were Fire engine red and now sat awkwardly next to each other. I winked at them but decided to save them from further embarrassment.

"Can't say I didn't see it coming." I would bother Paige about it when we were alone later.

The sun had slipped past the horizon and the stars were starting to shine.

"That's one thing that didn't change." I laid back, resting my head on the grass. "What?" asked soda.

"The sky." They smiled at my simpleness. School started soon and the fair was ending, I knew it was going to be hard to get back into the swing of things.

"Alright kidos. 'Bout ready to head?" asked Darry yawning. "Darry tomorrows Sunday you don't work do you?" "Nope I don't work most Sundays." He replied.

"Soda, Steve you?"

"Not till later in the evening why?"

"We'll go camping down at the lake!" my voice excided. "Come on! We can have a camp fire and sleep in tents and sleeping bags!"

Everyone's eyes grew big with excitement.

"Come on Dar please!" Pleaded Sodapop." "Yeah Darry please!" whined Two-bit.

Darry chuckled. "Sounds good to me, but we have to make sure its ok with Mark." Are eyes all shoot to my dad who cocked an eyebrow.

"Am I invited?" "No duh dad." I smiled at him and he returned it. "Alright then let's get packing!"

Almost everyone, Dallas and Two-bit excluded, did their jobs packing. Johnny was in charge of pillows, Paige food, and so on. We had everything packed into our truck, but with all the stuff we were a few seats short. Paige, Sodapop, and myself rode Dalton, Storm and Mickey mouse over to the lake.

Everyone found there place to sleep. We were equipped with two tents one fitting 2 and the other 6. My dad and darry offered to sleep in the bed of the truck seeing as how they didn't want to deal with Two-bit and the multiple helpings of beans he had.

"Don't worry bout us kids, we can watch the stars." My dad rubbed my head messing up my hair; I combed my fingers through it trying to fix what I could.

Not too long after people began drifting off. First my dad, then Darry, then Johnny, Steve, and Sodapop. All four of us sat next to the dying fire.

"Kar we're going to go on a quick walk." Paige told me as she dusted the rocky sand off her shorts.

"Will do, be back soon though k?" I asked.

"Oh and ponyboy." He loked back at me. "Don't you be getting to frisky with my baby sister ya hear?" His face and ears went red. Paige also turned a dark shade of pink, Pony nodded and they walked hand in hand down the shore. I sat there for a bit twisting little piece of Dally's hair in-between my two figures. His head rested against my shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" My fingers intertwining through his hair.

"Why do you talk so much?" He rumbled a low laugh. I leaned in and kissed his lips gently.

"I don't always talk." I smiled. "mmmhhh" He slumped down on the ground. I laughed

"Prove it." I started kissing him keeping my hands locked onto his hair. I pulled a little asking him to kiss deeper. Are lips together, know knowing the other moves. It was funny really how every time I kissed him it seemed like the first, but I would always worried it would be the last.

"I love you Dallas Winston."

Our eyes locked together. And for the first time I didn't a see foggy mess. I saw a kid scared out of his mind. After what seemed like an eternity he smiled and brought our lips back together.

I didn't matter how many times I kissed him, it would never be enough….

** :') Thank you for reading as always, read and review. Thank you. ~Karley **


End file.
